Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma
by RoseElizabeth19
Summary: Rose wakes up to find a 'fake' Akatsuki invading her home. After taking a vicious loud mouth jashinist hostage as a way to gain awnsers how will Rose and the Akatsuki co-exist? Throw in her two best friends and you have one crazy ride. ON HOLD
1. My Name is Rose Please Don't Kill Me

Hey everyone, Rose here. This is my very first story so i don't know if it will be good so please review and tell if it is. hope you enjoy :3

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and i never will. Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto and i make no money by creatin this fan fiction.

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

"lalala" talking

'lalala' thinking

**'lalala' **noise

**"lalala"** Monster talking

MAIN CHARACTER BIOGRAPHY

Name: Rose Azarathe

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Looks: honey colored hair, grey eyes, pale.

Birthday: June 9th

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 132 lb

Cup Size: 34-D

Disorders: Slight Paranoia, Slight Anxiety.

Special Abilities: Strategist, can read people like a book, able to pick up hidden information, can will herself into a cold hearted bitch, collecting blackmail.

Weakness: Friends, Overprotectiveness.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Family: mother, father, younger brother and sister

Friends: Catherine: Kat, Keirstin: Keira, Desiree: Panda, Kristina, Kelsi.

Personality: Abnormal.

Likes: physical pain, giving others pain, Reading, yaoi, fanfiction, art, drawing, writing, Akatsuki, cats, turquoise, soft material, displays of affection when either involving yaoi her or her friends.

Dislikes: sour foods, being picked on, people picking on her friends, people, family.

Hobbies: reading/watching/making yaoi, finding bio on the Akatsuki, spending time with friends.

Dreams: meeting the Akatsuki in real life, to be an artist.

Past: …

OTHER CHARACTERS

Keira, Kristina, Akatsuki, mabye kat, panda, and kelsi

PAIRINGS

KeiraxItachi

KristinaxHidan

RosexKonan/Pein

PandaxDeidara/Sasori (mabye)

KatxTobi (mabye)

KelsixKisame(mabye)

Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma

Chapter 1: My Name Is Rose. Please Don't Kill Me.

My grey eyes opened slowly. Taking in the darkness that surrounded me. My brow frowned as I sat up slowly from the safety of my bed. A loud blood curdling screech sounded to my right. I spun quickly as my heart hammered faster and faster. A large oak wood door loomed up before me. Another scream rang clearly. My eyes widened and I bit my bottom lip as fear clawed at my heart.

'_**BANG**_' I yelped curling myself into a tight ball and covering myself with my fur covers.

'_**BANG'**_ I yelped again as something slammed against the oak door.

'_**BANG, BANG, BANG, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_' tears flooded , my eyes as whatever demon behind the door tried to get out. The sound of nails running down wood sounded through the room.

"**GIRL…GIRL, LET ME OUT**" A voice that sounded like sand paper and glass running down a Black Board.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried out, fear crashing through me like a tsunami.

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!"

"**GIRL RELEASE ME! YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF MEAT, LET ME THE FUCK OUT YOU BITCH**"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE, GET AWAY FROM ME! CREATURE, MONSTER, DEMON!"

"**GIRL**!"

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Light flooded the darkness and I bolted up from my fur covers. My grey eyes darted around taking in the dark room around me. No giant oak door resided beside me. No Demon. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more.

"Tobi! Shut up!" terror clawed up my throat and my eyes glazed with fear as they darted to my door way.

"But Deidara-Sempai! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's sorry!"

"Shut up un!" My mind flashed to my favorite manga Naruto and the antagonists the Akatsuki. I shook my head at the absurd idea. No it wasn't possible, the Akatsuki weren't real. Only a figment of imagination from Masashi Kishimoto. I crept silently from my bed and shuffled over to my open doorway to peer down the empty black hall way.

"Shut up you fucking bastards!" a deep voice yelled. I frowned, that voice sounded suspiciously like Hidan…No that was ridiculous. I put on foot into the hallway careful not to step onto a loose board that I knew was right outside my doorway. I creped down the dark hallway making sure not to step on any loose boards. God only knows that I found them all before. My grey eyes clouded as I was flooded with memories of me escaping down this very hall to escape from my parents. I shook my head and continued down the hall approaching the stair way. I plastered myself against the red wall and tried to listen in on whoever was below.

"Hidan shut your mouth, there could someone here with us." A deep growly voice grounded out.

"Shut the fuck up Kaku-"the voice now identified as Hidan started.

"Enough, Kakuzu's right, Zetsu find out if anyone else is within the premises. If you do find someone bring them here for interrogation."

"Yes, Leader-Sama." I froze, my heart seamed to flutter faster than a hummingbirds wings. 'that voice…and the names, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara…perhaps very good Akatsuki cosplayers? But then again that voice, it sounded just like Pein's'…. This isn't good.'

'CREE' I tensed, someone was coming up the stairs. I bolted back down the hall making sure to travel the exact same way I traveled down first. Not a single sound was made. I bolted into my room and shut the door to mirror all the other doors in the hallway. I fixed my bed to make it seem it wasn't slept in and slinked into my closet. I opened the secret top shelf and climbed on top the top self I shut the compartment door behind me and crawled into a empty cardboard box in the corner I used to always hide in to hide from my parents. I closed the top just as someone opened my door with a small click. I stilled completely and steeled myself. I seemed to freeze. My breath was slow and inaudible. I heard someone searching through my room muttering to themselves in two different voices. The closet door slid open. The person seemed to be filing through my cloths and opening boxes bellow me. "Hmmm, it seems no one is here either. **Let's keep searching**. Right." The person stepped away from my closet and walked back out the door, probably to search the rest of the house. I listened intently as the person searched the rest of the rooms. I strained my ears as I heard them travel back down the stairs. "no…find….up….alone…" I then heard the deep voice of 'Leader-Sama'.

"…fine…safe….find….room…..sleep.."

"Yes Leader-Sama" a bunch of male voices sounded as one. Then all I heard was a bunch of people moving around. I heard the herd of males travel up the stairs. Doors were opened and closed. Someone scuffed before my door and threw it open.

"WOAH! Deidara-Sempai look, look!" The voice I labeled as Tobi sounded.

"What do you want now Tobi un?" The voice labeled Deidara growled. I barely restrained the shiver that would have run down my back with glee.

"Look, Look! Tobi is a good boy yes?" someone else's feet trudged to the door way.

"What the hell un? Danna come here!"

"What do you want brat?" I bit my lip at the voice. It could be only one.

"Look at this room un. It's insane!"

"It looks like a sex addicts room." A monotones voice sounded.

"But wouldn't a sex addict have well you now… toys and posters around?"

"That's beside the point brat."

"Neh, neh Sempai…."

"What is it now Tobi un?" 'Deidara's' voice asked in exasperation.

"What's a sex addict?" there was a long pause.

"D-Don't ask such ridiculous questions un!" 'Deidara's' voice yelled and a smack was heard. As 'Deidara' hurried away from the doorway.

"Owwy!" 'Tobi cried

"Sempai that hurt!" I heard some whimpers.

"Neh, Sasori-Sempai…"

"What do you want cretin?"

"Well you tell me what a sex addict is?"

"…..When you're older….come along then cretin…"

"Yes sir, Sasori-Sempai!" With that I heard both pairs of steps leave my doorway.

I let out a small sigh in relief. Then frowned, my room did not look like a sex addicts room. I only have a fur bed, all my wood furniture was covered in leather and silk cover walls…yeah not a sex addicts room, like that 'Deidara' said, I don't have sex toys and posters around my room.

"Get the fuck away from me, you fucking money grubber!" 'Hidan yelled' as he strolled through my doorway.

"What the fuck?" I heard 'Hidan' shuffle through my stuff. I listened as he finished going through my things and seemed to lie down on my bed.

"Damn this is soft…" I stayed silent listening intently as 'Hidan' and the rest of the herd of males seemed to settle down. I waited as 'Hidan's'' breathing evened out to show he was asleep. I listened intently waiting. I waited till all was silent throughout the house and then waited an hour more just to be sure. After reassuring myself, that the fake Akatsuki where supposable asleep I opened my cardboard box and crawled to the secret compartment door and opened it slowly. I peered out and saw my closet door was open. I looked from my vantage point and swept my narrowed almond shaped grey eyes from right to left and back again to rest upon a still figure resting in my bed. My eyes narrowed even further to watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. I slowly lowered myself from the shelf and closed the compartment door behind me. I slowly eased myself out of the closet. Watching every corner of the room ready to bolt if a single sign of danger presented itself. I quickly walked across the room towards my dresser and opened the top drawer, shuffling my small pale hand through my undergarment till I found what I was searching for. I closed my hand around the thick handle and pulled the sharp black bladed Ultima Dagger. I pulled the dagger closer to me and put it in the correct defense position. I slinked towards my bed and loomed over the figure resting in my bed. With my unoccupied left hand I quickly hit pressure point in his arms and legs making him immobile. The fake Hidan jerked awake and I quickly got behind him and pressed the dagger to his throat. The fake Hidan let out a loud and long stream of curses. I pressed the dagger harder against his throat. Within seconds the door burst open and the fake Akatsuki minus Pein, Konan and Zetsu where standing in my doorway. The fake Hidan wasted no time in demanding help from them.

"Shut up, now you all well answer me immediately or I will be killing your little friend here got it?" at their disbelieving stares I pressed the knife harder against the fake Hidan's throat. "What's going on here?" I heard the voice that was the exact twin of Pein's from Naruto. I watched with a cold glare as the fake Pein and Konan stepped to the front of the crowd. I saw them both blink at me in slight shock. Fake Konan frowned.

"I thought that Zetsu checked all of the rooms for people." Konan said almost sourly to Pein.

"He did." Pein answered simply. If I wasn't in my cold hearted bitch mode, as I liked to call it, I would be swooning at the sight of my two favorite characters of the Akatsuki standing before me.

"Well then now that I apparently got the 'leaders' of your little group, tell me, who the hell are you and why the fuck are you in my house?" I growled, making my voice frigid. The fake Pein's eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you the exact same thing girl." I snarled and pressed the dagger even harder against the fake Hidan's throat, causing him to chock and make a thin line of blood run done his pale throat. The Fake Kakuzu glared heavily at me. The fake Konan took a small step towards me but the fake Pein held out an arm as if to stop her. She froze and gave him a questioning glance. The fake Pein's eyes narrowed on me and I narrowed mine right on back. "What's your name girl?" I sneered at his calm question.

"I don't think you're in the position to try and squeeze information from me. Now tell me why a bunch of cosplayers are invading my house." It was a demand not a question that I voiced.

I saw several fake Akatsuki frown.

"Cosplayers un?" the fake Deidara asked seeming to be confused. Inwardly I praised them for their acting skills begrudgingly.

"Obviously, the Akatsuki aren't real." Several fake Akatsuki members stiffened.

"What do you mean not real?" The fake Konan asked.

"Don't play stupid."

"Oi, bitch, get the fuck off me." The fake Hidan growled at me.

"Shut up." I snarled at him, pressing the knife harder against his already bruised and cut throat. He gaged.

"How do we prove that we aren't fake as you claim?" The ever calm Pein drawled. I felt my gut clinch.

"Where's Zetsu?"

"**Right here**." I screamed loudly jumping a foot into the air and spun around to see Zetsu coming out of my wall just like he did with trees in Naruto. I dropped my dagger and bolted for my window fear clouding my judgment. Within a second my arm was grabbed and I was spun around in time to see Kakuzu's fist aimed for face.

"Shit."

Thank you guys for reading and a reminder if you didn't read the note at the top of the page, please review as it is my first story and i would like some feedback please. Flames are welcome. thank you all and i hope that you some more :3


	2. Please Stay

(AN) There will be no Madara Uchiha because I like Tobi, and Madara's and asswipe; and no one in Konoha had a hard life. Characters may be OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

"lalala" talking

'lalala' thinking

Ch2. Please stay

I awoke to a throbbing head ache pounding through my mind.

"Auugh…" I groaned and tried to raise a hand to hold my head. I frowned confused when I couldn't raise my hands. I opened my eyes ignoring the bright lights and looked down to my tied hands. I stared at them blankly for a second before my mind caught up with my situation. The event of last night flooded my throbbing head and I groaned again hanging my head. I was in some deep shit.

"I see your finally awake." My head darted up to stare into the eyes of the 'fa- 'no the real Pein. I paled. My eyes darted what i noticed was my living room and took notice in the Akatsuki surrounding me. They were in a small circle, staring down at me like a hawk looking at a mouse. I tried to sink farther into the chair they'd tied me to and realized they tied me to the chair. Tight. I grimaced.

'Seriously? Fuck my life.'

"Now I would like you to answer some questions, understood girl." I quickly thought through my situation and came to the conclusion that I obviously shouldn't fuck with these guys. I had to give them all the information that I could. I let out a small sigh.

'Though I don't want to be hit for 'lying'.' I thought back to all the fanfics I've read where the main character got abused for telling the Akatsuki about our world and how theirs was just a manga. My mind flew briefly to my masochism and my face unknowingly fell into a look of dread.

' Yeah defiantly don't want to be hit.' I sighed deciding to help them,

' now if only I could only get some sort of compromise…' but even I knew that was a bit farfetched.

"Ok." I agreed in submission.

"Good, now what is your name?"

"Rose."

"Surname?"

"Azarathe."

"Family?"

"…Dead…" there was a short pause.

"Why are we here?" I frowned at the question.

"I have absolutely no idea." I made sure to coat my voice with confusion.

"…Where are we?" here was the question I was dreading.

"If you go through that door," I nodded my head towards my fathers' old office,

"You well find a whole book shelf of atlases, we are in a continent called North America."

I saw Pein's eyes narrow.

"And if you grab that computer," I pointed to a flat black laptop, "I can show you why I thought you were fakes, and cosplayers." I stared into Pein's Rinnegan with sincerity. If i hadn't been staring so intently i wouldn't have seen the small flash of surprise and confusion flash through his eyes.

"Itachi, get the Atlases. Kakuzu grab the Com-pu-ture."

Both said members rushed to do as they were told. Kakuzu came back first handing the computer to Pein. Pein turned to me with a raised brow.

"Well?"

"Right um, pull the top half open slowly." I advised, he followed my directions as I guided him onto the internet. Slowly but surely I got him onto Narupedia. I had him type in Masashi Kishimoto and watched his face as he slowly realized that he was a made up character. I watched as his brow frowned and winced. It was obvious he was pissed. Just the Itachi came back from the study and handed Pein the atlases. After scanning them Pein rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Pein?" Konan asked worried.

"Were made up." Pein sighed dropping his hand and looking tired.

"What?" Konan frowned, confused.

"In this dimension or whatever this is our lives are all a part of a manga called 'Naruto', and yes Naruto as in the nine tailed jinchuriki. It's no wonder the girl thought we were fake." I frowned in concern myself. Never, not even in the manga, had I seen Pein look so worn out.

" What does that mean for us?" Kisame asked, shifting Samehada to his other shoulder.

"How does this manga turn out?" Pein turns to ask me. I bit my lip as pain filled my eyes. I adverted my eyes and drew in a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to tell my favorite characters of all time how they died.

"The latest chapter has only Tobi, and Zetsu surviving." There was a long pause.

"How did the rest die?" Tobi asked. I sucked in a breath and glanced at Pein, almost as if asking for permission. He gave me a small nod. I took another deep breath as an image of me crying at every single Akatsuki's death flashed through my mind, I shook my head to clear it and began to speak.

"Ok I'll start from the first member to die then go in order to the latest death. The first to die was Sasori he was killed by Chiyo baa-san and Sakura Haruno."

"Wait you mean that pink haired bitch from Konohagure?" Hidan asked, I gave a slow nod.

" The next to die was you Hidan, well not really dead but rather you got blown up by hundreds of explosion tags after falling into Shikamaru Nara's trap, and fell into a deep hole with millions of rocks covering you." Hidan just stared at me horrified.

"Kakuzu was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and his rasinshurinkin and finally killed by Kakashi Hatake or better known as the copycat ninja." Kakuzu said nothing.

"Then Ex-Member Orochimaru was defected." I smirked,

"Then he was defeated by Sasuke Uchiha, after that incedent he became part of Kabuto, his right henchman and not too long after Kabuto was killed himself thanks to the effects that orochimaru's soul had on him thus killing them both." The Akatsuki cheered and Itachi said something that sounded suspiciously like 'good riddance.'

I got a bit sadder as I continued, "Next to die was Deidara. He blew himself up with C0 in an suicide attempt to take Sasuke Uchiha with him. Unfortunately Sasuke escaped by sacrificing a snake summon to block the attack." Deidara frowned then shrugged,

"At least I went out with a bang." I smiled then my eyes got a bit watery as I moved onto the next death.

"Itachi was killed thanks to overusing his sharingan during Sasuke's and his fight." Itachi just closed his eyes and clinched his fists.

"N-Next" I stuttered, tears shinning clearly now.

"P-Pein-Sa-Sama died…He, He sacrificed his own life to revive all those that he killed in the Leaf Village after his Fight with Naruto Uzumaki." I sniffed. Pein frowned as did Konan.

"Then Kisame was defeated by Maito Gai. He was then Captures and as an attempt to keep information, he committed suicide." Kisame shrugged switching Samehada to his other shoulder.

"And the Latest to die…is Ko-Konan." It was then I burst into tears. I could tell that the Akatsuki where bewildered.

"Why is Rose-Chan crying?" Tobi asked crouching in front of me.

"It's unfair!" I sobbed.

"It's not fair that you all had to suffer so much, go through so much pain and be killed off one by one like fucking fly's! Even more so that the ones who killed you had their life's handed to them on a golden platter. Not a single one had a hard life. Not One!" I felt Someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up through tear filled eyes to look up into Tobi's swirly mask.

"It's Ok Rose-chan. You don't have to cry." I clutched onto Tobi's cloak and let my tears flow. I continued telling them how Konan died however determined to finish Pein's' order.

"A-After D-_**Danzo**_" I growled, hate in my tone,

"escaped Konoha to save himself from execution, he found Konan and demanded to know where she had hidden Pein-Sama's eyes" I had stopped crying and was now snarling.

"The fucking _bastard_ was so close, so close to dying, but that fucker used some sort of jutsu with his sharingan to escape Konan's 1 billion explosion tag Jutsu. He then used some other jutsu to force the information from Konan against her very well. In fact she fought so hard to keep the information that it killed her. Danzo none the less found Pein-Sama's eyes and now uses them as his own now along with his stolen sharingan eye." Pure hate clouded my senses as I ran off into a long and loud stream of curses that damned the day Danzo was conceived. After about 30 seconds of nonstop cursing I bark of laughter broke through my conscious. I blinked away the slightly red haze from my eyes and blushed in embarrassment at the Akatsuki's amused faces.

"I gave a half-hearted glare towards Hidan, who was still laughing at me.

"Shut up." I pouted. He just laughed a bit harder. Deidara started to chuckle. I looked before me to see Tobi crouched in the corner, rocking back and forworth in the fetal position muttering what sounded a bit like,

"Rose-chan bad, bad girl. So many bad words, Tobi's a good boy, Tobi no hear bad words…"

If I was in an anime I would have sweat dropped.

"Well I think it's safe to say she shouldn't betray us." I glanced at Kakuzu and sniffed, turning away with a small pout and 'humph'.

"Sasori, untie her." Within a mere second I was set loose. I rubbed my wrists and muttered a small, 'Thank You'. Gazing around the room I fidgeted slightly nervous. My gaze landed on the clock above the entertainment center. It was 10:02 am.

"So whose hungry?" I received a few blank stares. I fidgeted a bit more.

"never mind then.." I whispered eyes on the floor as I quickly walked out of the living room, passing the stair case and walking down the hall till I came to the open doorway that was the kitchen. I slipped in and started to make myself a vegan omelet. I heard someone come up behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see Konan.

"Can I help you?" I asked her confused.

"If it's not too much trouble could you make us all breakfast. It doesn't matter what it is. Before we were just too surprised to properly accept your offer. No one has ever willingly offered to make us something to eat." Konan explained with a small smile. I blushed lightly as butterflies fluttered in my stomach in response to her smile.

'Crap fangirlism is coming up.' A wide smile stretched across my face.

"Sure thing Konan." I opened my eyes to see Konan staring at me in slight shock. I tilted my head to the side.

"neh, Konan, are you alright." I saw her shake her head slightly and gave me a small nod.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I need to get back to the Akatsuki." She gave me another small smile.

"Sure thing." I smiled softly watching as she quickly spun away and seemed to slowly flee the kitchen with a soft frown. My eyes caught sight of red ears…

'nah must be my imagination.' I brought out more supplies to make the Akatsuki each two omelets. I divided all the cooked ingredients into separate containers and set them on hot pads upon my long dining room table. After all the food was set out I set out orange juice, milk and water. I then laid out the cups, plates and some forks and knifes for eating. After I had all set out the things we could possibly need I stepped back to look at my handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. I exited the dining room and walked back into the living room.

"Excuse me;" I said poking my head into the living room.

"Breakfast is ready." I watched as the Akatsuki broke up whatever conversation they had and followed me into the dining room.

"Please sit anywhere you want. I waited until everyone was seated before I took the last available seat that was to the left of Pein and across from Konan. Pein was sitting at the head of the table and beside me in my right sat Itachi. I put together my omelet quietly and used my fork to cut and take a bite. I looked up and blinked at all the stares I was getting.

"What? Haven't you had an omelet before."

"Is that what this is called un?" Deidara asked.

"I turned towards him and stared in horror.

"Never had an omelet, dear god almi-" I was cut off by Hidan.

"Jashin." I blinked at him confused.

"What?"

"Not god, Jashin."

"…right, dear Jashin, how deprived are you people?"

"Hardly." Zetsu grumbled.

"Hardly? Hardly! You've never even had an omelet! I call that deprived!"

"Please don't yell in my ear, Rose-san, their very sensitive." I glanced at Itachi and pouted, turning back to my omelet.

"Never even had an omelet…" I was then blessed by a beautiful idea. One I defiantly did not think through.

"Pein-Sama." I turned towards the Akatsuki Leader. Pein finished whatever silent conversation he was having with Konan and turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"I would like the Akatsuki stay here." I saw his surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I would appreciate it if you and the Akatsuki would use my house as lodging. I wish to help you in any way I can." I stated firmly. I never thought I would see the Akatsuki Leader speechless.

"Why?" Pein asked, confused openly. No doubt all the other Akatsuki where doubtful, perhaps even suspicious.

"After reading through the manga of Naruto I have always wanted to help you, all of you. I want to try and make sure you don't die, I want to make sure you survive, wether you somehow travel back into your world or not. I want to be here for you and give you all the things that you've missed out on. I want to give you happiness. Please stay."

"I…" Pein looked around the room meeting each of the member's eyes. I kept my gaze unwavering upon his own.

"I think we would be honored to stay with you Rose-san." A smile blossomed across my face. That's when I heard the front door slam open.

"ROSE-CHAN! I'M HOME!"

Thanks for reading again reviews please! PLEASE REVIEW! i'll love you forever! :3 i just want to know if my story is actually worth posting online or if i should just stop... so please tell me 3


	3. ItachiKun!

(AN) Some characters may be OC

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki and Our Dilemma

Ch.3 ITACHI-KUN! Keira, no!

I paled as all the blood drained out of my face. I felt the Akatsuki tense and glare at me. I let out a long, deep sigh and closed my eyes.

"Rose-chan where are you?" I opened my eyes and slowly rose from my seat.

"Who is that?" Pein demanded. I gave him a quick glance.

"One of my roommates. Her names Keira and…" I gave Itachi an apologetic glance,

"And she's a fan of your group as I am." I saw Itachi give me a slight almost confused frown, but that was impossible right? He was emotionless.

"I need to go talk to her, don't worry she won't cause any problems, she's relatively harmless." I walked around the table silently cursing myself inside for forgetting that Keira lived with me. My mind flew towards my other roommate and I shivered slightly in dread. I could only hope she stayed away a bit so the Akatsuki could settle in. god knows they'll need it. I stepped into the long hallway and started towards the entry way where I could still hear my friend still calling my name.

"Rose-Chan~" I entered the entryway and had no time to dodge as my roommate tackled me to the hard oak wood flooring.

"Ouch.." I pouted up at my friend.

"Hiya Rosie darling!"

"Did you have to tackle me to the floor like a barbarian Keira?"

"Of course, isn't that how everyone greets each other?" I gave Keira a blank long and cold stare.

"No." she pouted then humpthed.

"Well I do!" them she smiled and got up.

"Rose, I'm hungry! Make me food!" I frowned at her.

"Why would I make you food? You're the better cook."

"What's your point?"

"Augh!" I threw my hands up exasperated.

"Just kidding!" Keira teased laughing as she stuck out her small pink tongue rudely. I twitched.

"I'll make my own food." She started towards the hall way I just came from but I leaped in front of her cutting off.

"Wait!" Keira frowned at me confused.

"What?" she pouted crossing her arms.

"I…I have something to tell you…" Keira's eyes suddenly filled with suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you admit you did something."

"I never said that!"

"You implied it."

"Why are our roles reversed here?"

"That's not important; tell me what did you do?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes mentally preparing myself for what I knew was about to come.

"While you were gone we gained some new roommates." Keira frowned.

"Roommates? Who are they and how many?"

"There's ten of them." Keira's eyes grew large.

"What?" I gave a short nod.

"But that more than fills up our house! We'll be like two or three to a room Rose!" I winced.

"I know but I also know that you'll love them." Keira glared at me uncharacteristically.

"I don't care if I like them! What possessed you to let 10 more people move into the house?"

"Do you remember that Akatsuki from Naruto?"

"Of course I know who the Akatsuki are! What does that have to do with anything?"

"What if I told you that the real Akatsuki are our new roommates?" Keira paused and stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of crack are you on?" I glared at her and rose to my full height.

"I'm not lying to you! And you know I do that shit!" Keira faltered slightly but drew back up.

"You're delusional! The Akatsuki aren't real Rose! I know you love them, heck I love them too but I haven't actually delusioned myself into believing that they're real!"

"God Damnit I told you that their real!" I grabbed her wrist and started to drag her behind me as I stomped off towards the kitchen.

"Let me go! I'm calling the insane asylum! You're crazy!"

"Shut up!" we entered the kitchen and I shoved Keira forward causing her to stumble slightly. She looked around with narrowed eyes.

"I give them credit, their good cosplayers, but the Akatsuki isn't real Rose!" Keira spun to face me.

I frowned then growled.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Keira frowned at me and pouted cutely.

"No….but this is too crazy to be real!" I glared at her coldly and Keira cringed slightly.

"Deidara… may I see your hands please?" Deidara narrowed his eyes at me slightly then raised his hand into the air to show the real mouths on his hands as he looked away with a scowl.

I glanced at Keira to see that she was completely slack jawed. She quickly approached Deidara and grabbed his hand. She pocked at it and examined it at every angle possible.

"How is this possible?" I shrugged. I myself have no idea whatsoever. I woke up last night to hear voices. I figured it was some Akatsuki cosplayers and hid. When they were all asleep I snuck into my room and held Hidan captive." Keira stared at me in horror.

"What the hell? Where you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No I don't know what was going through my mind, I wasn't really thinking. After a course of events I figured out that they were real." I shrugged acting as if it was nothing. Keira gapped at me. I swore I heard her whisper crazy under her breath but dismissed it.

"So these guys are real?"

"Yeah.." I noticed Keira's eyes travel over the Akatsuki and land on Itachi. I froze the fear for my friends life coursed through me. This was the incident I dreaded.

"Keira, no!" I leaped forward and missed her shirt by an inch.

"ITACHI-KUN~~~~~~!" apparently Itachi hadn't expected it either and as he was caught off guard he had no time to dodge Keira's infamous flying glomp attack. They crashed to the floor. I rushed forward to try and drag Keira from Itachi's body.

"Keira No! Bad Keira! Bad girl!" I yelled frantically trying to drag Keira from Itachi's tense form as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Girl, Remove yourself from me." Itachi glared at Keira. I shivered and renewed my attempt.

"Aw! You so cute when your angry Ita-Kun~!" The Akatsuki where cracking up with the exception of Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu. I swore I heard a dark growl and I grew panicked.

"Oh my god someone help! He'll kill her!"

"Itachi, you not allowed to kill your new roommates." Pein _almost _smirked. I let go of Keira with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god."

"You're welcome." Pein said monotonously. I stared at him for a few seconds before I gave a short and soft snicker. Pein raised a brow. I turned away from him hiding my smirk. I see Konan giggling at Keira and Itachi and I felt my face grow hot. I turned from her quickly. I wanted to hide my bisexuality for a bit longer. Yeah I'm a bit too much of a coward to tell Keira and my other…roomy. They both where bisexual but they didn't know I was. I shivered as I anticipated the…'talk' that I knew they were bound to give me.

I gathered my breakfast plates as everyone had finished and put them in the sink. I filled up one side of the sink with water and soap and put all the plates and cups in. As I washed dishes I watched as Keira cuddled up to Itachi and Itachi's lightly pink face as he tried to pry her off of him without hurting her. Quietly all the Akatsuki left the kitchen besides Itachi, Hidan and Deidara. The Latter two still laughing at Itachi's misfortune. I finished the plates and cups and put them all away I dumped the silverware into the sink and began to clean those. I looked at Keira and Itachi again to see Itachi slumped on the floor in defeat as Keira braided his silky black hair. I gave a gaff of laughter. My hand slipped and I yelped in pain. I yanked my hand out of the water and stared at the deep and long cut all the way across my palm. I felt the pain waving down my arm. I bit my lip to keep in a moan as the air shifted against the tender flesh.

'Shit, this is bad.' I noticed my deep red blood running all over my hand and down my palm. I watched as it slide down my pale skin. I felt my stomach tighten and my nipples grow hard.

'God I'm a freak' I held my hand close to my body and stumbled back to get Keira's attention. I wouldn't be able to dress this wound myself.

"SHIT!" I screamed lightly. I heard Keira's scream of horror and turned to see her staring at my arm. I almost frowned. It's not like she hadn't seen something like this before. The Akatsuki burst back into the kitchen to see what was the matter. Konan noticed my hand and flew towards me. She grabbed my wrist lightly and I breathed hard through my nose, clinching my eyes shut willing myself not to give into the pleasure the pain was causing me.

"Well it's pretty deep…" I looked up to see Konan's amber eyes checking my wound. I looked at my hand to see some of my blood running over her pale fingers. I closed my eyes again.

'I'm so sick.' Suddenly I felt myself being picked up bridal style and yelped in surprise. I opened my eyes to see Keira leading Konan to the nearest bathroom. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling Konan's large bust pressing into my side. It didn't help that the pain from my palm was wrecking through my body like a bitch in heat. We arrived at the bathroom and Konan set me gently upon the toilet. Keira grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and gave it to Konan. Konan took one look at Keira's green face and told her to leave. Keira took one look at all the blood and bolted. Konan did a series of hand signs and held blue hands over my palm. The pain ebbed away till my entire arm was completely numb. I blinked in surprise. Konan then grabbed a wet towel and cleaned off as must blood as possible before taking some antiseptic and pouring it over the bleeding wound. I chewed my lip slowly and looked up towards Konan's face to see her eyes narrowed in concentration. I looked back at my hand to see that Konan had already pressed gauze onto the wound and was now wrapping it.

"Thank you Ko-chan." I saw her shocked look and backtracked.

"I mean if you don't like people adding chan to your name and giving you a nic name then I'll stop I mean I don't want to-" I started panicking.

'What was I thinking? Calling her Ko-chan!'

"No, it's fine. You can call me Ko-chan if I can call you Rose-chan." I blushed lightly seeing Konan's amused eyes.

"Of course Ko-chan" I smiled adverting my gaze shyly.

'Since when was I the shy type?' I thought to myself.

"Well come on then Rose-chan, let's get back to the others."

"Hai Ko-chan" I smiled a large smile, beaming at Konan, and my eyes shining. I thought I saw Konan's face flush slightly but brushed it off as a trick of the light. The feeling of a million butterfly's filled my stomach and I smiled wider.

"Come on Ko-chan!" I laughed delighted. I hesitated slightly before I linked elbows quickly with my uninjured arm. When she didn't kill me I flashed her a not so small smile. I dragged her after me as I speed walked down the hall way smiling. I pushed the kitchen door open to see it empty and all the silverware clean. I raised a brow at that and checked the living room next. I found Keira in there yanking at her short chin langeth layered bob and running in circles, the other Akatsuki members minus Zetsu, who was absent, watch warily from the dark corners of the room.

"Keira-chan~" I called lightly. Keira spun towards me and Konan quickly.

"ROSE-CHAN!" Keira yelled none too quietly and leaped at me, tears running down her face. I 'eep'ed and let go of Ko-chan while leaping to the side. Keira fell flat on her face and grew still.

"Um…Keira…are you ok?..." I asked warily.

"I thought you were going to die!" Keira wailed at me. I winced and covered my ears.

"Keira it was just a small cut." I hear one of the Akatsuki give a loud snort.

"There was blood everywhere!" I pouted back at her.

"It's not like you haven't seen something like that before!"

"So! This one was different! You where the one getting hurt! You don't enjoy pain and you didn't do it on purpose!" I inwardly winced.

'Ah but I do like the pain Keira…I just hope you never have to find that out.' I let out a long and annoyed sigh.

"Just drop it Keira, I'm not going to die." I saw Keira go to open her mouth to argue but my quick glare stopped her in her tracks.

"Fine." Keira crossed her arms unhappily and gave a quick and small pout. I rolled my grey eyes exasperated.

'God she's so childish.'

"Come on, let's all watch a movie." I saw a few of the Akatsuki's where interested.

"So what kind of movie do you guys like?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Horror!" Hidan yelled loudly, earning himself a smack from Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan, I say we watch a criminal action type of movie.'

"No you're both wrong! A Comedy!" Kisame said excitedly.

"Suspense." Itachi said quietly.

"Romance un." Deidara called. At the Akatsuki's and my disbelieving stares he scowled.

"What un!"

"Romance! What the fuck you pansy!" Hidan laughed rudely. I quickly stepped in.

"Alright everyone calm down I got a TV series that has all of that well…not so much horror but it can help you see how our criminals in this world work." I quickly shuffled through my DVDs and pulled out season 1 of my favorite TV series. 'Leverage'. Everyone grumbled at bit but with Pein's stare they quickly settled down on our leather couches as I put in the DVD. I grabbed the remote and turned around. All the seats were taken so I plopped myself onto Keira's lap. I grinned at her ' eep' and settled back ignoring the Akatsuki's stares. I turned on the TV and started the DVD. I settled back so that my head was on Keira shoulder and she could see the TV over my own shoulder. I grinned as I watched the first episode play out. God I loved Parker and Eliot, they were my favorite. I pouted a bit as my mind drifted to their relationship. Why they couldn't be together I had no idea. Parker had to be with fucking Hardison and Eliot was practically a womanizer. Why they couldn't see their relationship potential I'll never know. About half way through the Season I checked the time to see that it was almost 1 o'clock. I rose from Keira's lap and traveled to the kitchen calling over my shoulder,

"I'm making lunch; it'll be done in a bit so hope you're all hungry." I felt the disbelieving stares of the Akatsuki once more.

'What? I said I was going to feed them didn't I? if they don't get regular meals like this ill kill someone. Being used to malnutrition. Disgusting.' I entered the kitchen and gathered supplies to make subs. As I prepared the food I listened to the episode 'The Wedding Job' I laughed lightly as the mob boss aka the bride's father did some dirty dealing using the wedding as a cover. I loved Leverage. I quickly finished the subs and placed them all on separate plates. And carrying two at a time gave the plates to the hungry Akatsuki members. After the first two trips Keira joined me and in two more trips all the Akatsuki had their food. I got my sub and settled myself on the floor tired of sitting on Keira's lap. I laughed every now and again at the screen. I wasn't the only one enjoying the movie Keira and the Akatsuki seemed to enjoy it as well. Hidan was muttering that the show was gay to himself but I could tell he was enjoying it. I looked over to see Tobi playing with his food. If I was in an anime my face would have crashed to the floor signaling an epic anime fall. I finished my sandwich and waited for the other Akatsuki to finish their's. When everyone was done I gathered the plates a prepared to go wash them. However I was immediately stopped by Konan's pale hand. I blinked at her shocked; I hadn't even seen her move.

"K-Ko-chan?" I felt the entire Akatsuki freeze and stare at us.

"Rose-chan, please don't strain yourself, your still injured." She looked pointedly at my hand.

"Also you're not a ninja so your recovery will take longer the longer you strain yourself." She gave a small cold glare at the almost guilty looking Akatsuki members.

"It's alright Ko-chan." I protested lightly.

"It doesn't hurt really!" She stared blankly at me and I stared right back unwaveringly.

"No." I gapped at her.

"What?"

"No more chores for you." She took the dishes from my hands and started towards the kitchen. I gapped at her stunned.

"Wait Ko-chan!" I jogged after her. I followed her into the kitchen. I heard the Akatsuki muttering in the living room then grow quiet. I glared at her back as she was washing the cups and plates speedily.

"You're my guest and it is my duty to make sure you're comfortable! I will not have you doing chores Ko-chan!" I myself was shocked at my tone but I still stood firm.

"No, Konan has a point. You will be doing no chores until your hand has been healed." I spun shocked to look into Pein's amethyst colored Rinnegan. I then grew angry.

"I am going to take care of you! When I took you in, I took it upon myself the responsibility to oversee your comfort and health! You cannot take that responsibility from me!" I snarled. Eyes narrowed dangerously. I saw Pein hesitate surprised then amusement flooded his eyes for the whole world to see.

"Yes I will allow you to take care of the Akatsuki," I growled lowly at him.

'Allow me? Since when did he control the world?'

"However we now also live here and I will not have you slaving yourself over us. We all live here and all share the responsibilities. And when one of us is hurt and should not be working they will back down and allow their fellow roommates take care of them. This is how the Akatsuki works and if you want to house us then you will follow the rules of the Akatsuki." I stood speechless staring into his eyes.

'I…can't find an argument for that…' I slumped and nodded pouting.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." I looked up to see Pein smirk. I felt my jaw drop. His smirk widened as he lifted a hand to close my slacked jaw. I heard a giggle and saw Konan laughing at us. I gave her a small pout and turned my back on both, crossing my arms and gave a soft 'humph'. I could practically feel their smirks.

'Smug bastards.' I glanced at the empty sink and all the crystal clean dishes.

'Fast, smug ass bastards.' I stomped out of the kitchen preparing to march straight up to my room for a good pout when I heard the front door slam open. I felt my face pale. _She _was here.

"Oi! Keira-Chan! Rose-Chan! Where the fuck is my welcome home hug you bitches?" I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a trip to hell.


	4. She's Here

Hey everyone it's Rose, still havn't gotten any reviews (cries). Plz do T_T

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and i never will. Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto and i make no money by creatin this fan fiction.

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

"lalala" talking

'lalala' thinking

Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma ch.4: She's Here

"Hey! Why the hell am I being ignored here?" I glanced behind me to stare into Pein's ringed eyes. Why did she have to come home again? Slowly I dragged myself to the front entryway to greet her. I stepped into the doorway and surveyed her for a bit pouting. The house was going to be so loud…

"Kristina." She spun towards me and gave a dark grin.

"Hello there bitch." I sighed.

"Must you curse like an ill bred cur?" just then Keira-chan walked in.

"Kristina!" she went to tackle Kristina in a glomp but Kristina pushed her to the floor.

"Don't try to attack me like that you fucking heathen!" I covered my face with one of my hands.

"Hey! Who the fuck is causing the fucking racket in there? Shut the fuck up I'm trying to watch a fucking movie you damn bitches!" Kristina paused and gave an interested glance towards the living room.

"Who's the whining bitch in the other room?"

"Our new roomies!" Keira cheered seeming to recovery quickly from Kristina's cruel rejection.

"Oh? Bring me to the pansies, I got to see if their worthy, hahaha" Kristina let out a bout of cold and heartless laughter. I shivered slightly.

"Ok!" Keira cheered and bounded out the door seemingly unaffected by the laughter Kristina had let out just seconds ago. I stared blankly at their retreating backs and it wasn't till I heard a loud string of curses that I realized that Keira was showing the Akatsuki to Kristina without any prep.

'God must hate me.'

"What the fucking hell? Who the fuck are you?" Kristina shrieked.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to you damn filthy cock sucking, rim giving, pussy sucking, cum guzzling, penis breathing, bitch ass heathen!" Hidan immediately countered.

"FUCK YOU, YOU fucking ass fucking whore, you pussy licking, penis eating, rim job loving, pedophilic, Cunt sucking Tramp" Kristina screamed her face beat red. Hidan opened his mouth and I ran forward I knew that this would happen when she came home. I just knew it.

"Kristina they're the real deal alright, go ahead and ask for some proof already so I can start working on the sleeping arrangements!" I sighed exasperated. Any traces of calamity I had had before were now hanging on thin threads. Kristina glared at me and I just stared blankly back. She sneered then glanced around the room.

"Hey you," she gestured rudely at Kakuzu,

"The money grubbing bitch in the black, show me your threads!" Kakuzu's glare could of frozen hell. Pein saved Kristina's life by giving Kakuzu 'the look'. Kakuzu slowly loosened his threads and since he couldn't attack Kristina caught the next best thing. Hidan. Kakuzu's threads wrapped around Hidan's arms, legs, and waist. When Hidan started yelling some threads went out and wrapped around his throat and covered his mouth to muffle his loud sounds. My eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, it was like a kakuhida sex scene, but without all the lust and sex. I heard Kristina's breath hitch beside me. I looked over to see her almost hyperventilating. I tensed in alarm praying that she didn't go off into a rabid yaoi fan girl mode. Thankfully god heard my prayers this once.

"Kakuzu, Hidan stop. Your being rude." I looked over and gave Pein a small thankful smile. Completely forgetting about our talk in the kitchen as Kakuzu dropped Hidan unceremoniously upon his ass, causing Hidan to let out a stream of angry curse words.

"There real…their fucking real oh my fucking Jashin…" I saw Hidan's ears perk.

"You're a Jashinist?" Hidan sputtered.

"Of course I'm a fucking Jashinist!" Kristina yelled in his face.

"No way! You look like a pansy!" I closed my eyes. You can call Kristina just about anything but a pansy was something you just don't. Unless you're suicidal that is.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BASTARD?" I twitched slightly. She was so…loud.

"I CALLED YOU A FUCKING PANSY, BITCH!" I'm going to need Advil after this.

"AUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes to see Kristina tackling Hidan, her hand outstretched like claws. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore their screaming brawl. Slowly I left the room to find myself in the kitchen grabbing two Advil pills and a tall glass of water. I downed the pills and glace of water in five seconds flat. I walked back into the living room. Kristina and Hidan were still brawling on the floor. I dully noted that the other Akatsuki were trying to separate them. I looked up at the TV screen so see that it was about to come onto one of my favorite scene of the whole season. I looked up to see some old lady showing parker pictures of her grandchildren.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL CATRATE YOU ALL, WRAP UR BALLS WITH DINAMIT, SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THRAOT AND LAUGH AS YOU EXPLODE INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES THEN CHEERFULLY FEED YOUR REMANCE TO SOME STRAY MUT!" The entire room was frozen staring at me in shock. I turned back to the TV to see parker open her mouth to comment on the pictures.

"Awww, that one's really cute. What's wrong with that one? It looks like a dog in a baby suit." Parker cooed. I broke down laughing at the old ladies face. I laughed till tears ran down my face and I fell to my knees. After a minute I stood up calmly and slowly left the room. As I was climbing the stair all I heard was,

"What the fuck?" I quickly climbed the stairs eager to escape the havoc bellow. I entered my room and plopped onto my wonderful, beautiful, precious bed and gave a sigh of contentment. I basked in the beauty of silence before the sound of shouting came to my ears. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'Might as well plan the sleeping arrangements.' I brought out a pencil and paper and drew out six boxes. I put my name in one box, Keira in another box and Kristina in a third box. Three boxes where left blank.

'Alright, so I need to divide the Akatsuki into these boxes and some of us might have to double up. Well I'm getting my own room that's for sure, my rooms my sanctuary and no one else is going to invade it, not even the famous Akatsuki.' I chewed on the side of my mechanical pencil for a few seconds before a mischievous grin creped onto my face.

'Oh Kristina, Keira…seems like I'm going to have to take out my frustrations on you two. Well what I'm doing could be considered a favor…' I grinned at the thought as I wrote names hastily in the boxes. 'But they will most likely be pissed anyway.' I snickered as I wrote the last name in the last box and put away my pencil. I gathered up my sheet and hummed happily as I skipped down the stair. I entered the living room to see the Akatsuki whispering and Kristina and Keira huddling on the other side of the room. I shrugged not really caring.

"Excuse me but I have the sleeping arrangements ready." The Akatsuki quickly broke up and gathered before me. Kristina and Keira slowly creped forward giving me suspicious glares. I just smiled.

"Alright so in the first guest room, up the stairs and the first door to the right on your right is Tobi and Zetsu's room. The second guest room is again up the stairs and to the right across from Tobi and Zetsu's room is Deidara and Sasori's room. I felt Deidara glaring at me as Tobi cheered.

"Yahoo! Deidara-sempai we get to stay near each other! We've never been able to do that before". I held the paper up just a bit higher to his my smile.

"Next up the stairs and to the left first door on the left is Keira, Itachi, and Kisame's room." I enjoyed Keira's shocked look and continued before she could blow.

"Next up the stair and to the left third door on the left is Pein and Konan's room. Between The two rooms is the library. Next is up stairs and to the right five doors to third door to the left is Kristina, Hidan and Kakuzu's room."

"FUCK NO!" I ignored the two jashinists and didn't try to hide my smile.

"Last but not least up stairs and to the left fifth door on the right is my room."

"Why do you get your own room huh bitch?" I turned towards Kristina and shrugged.

"If I don't have my own room I'll go insane and kill everyone in this house." There was dead silence. I gave a small closed eyed smile after a pause.

"Now that that's over, who's hungry?"

"Oh! Tobi is!" Tobi exclaimed jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"Ok! Keira lets go." I grabbed Keira's wrist and dragged her after me.

"Wha? Wait Rose stop!" I didn't bother to give her a glance as I said,

"Oh shut up, I've been making food for all these people for a while. It's your turn to make then something, besides you are the better cook." I didn't need to look to see Keira pouting.

"Fine." Keira grumbled. I dragged her into the kitchen and let her go as I plopped onto an empty seat at the island. I watched as she moved around and gathered supplies for whatever she was going to make.

"You know I'm kind of ticked that you put be in a room with Itachi-kun and Kisame." I grinned at her turned back.

"Some would call it a favor." I giggled at her unladylike snort.

"What a great favor putting me with my biggest anime crush." She said sarcastically.

"I know right." I hummed at her silence. I lay down against the cold surface of the islands granite top and sighed rubbing my check against the cold surface.

"Are you alright?" I glanced up into Keira's hazel eyes and smiled.

"Of course."

"How's your hand?"

"I'm not weak Keira."

"I never said you were."

"…Pein said that I can do any chores."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because he said that since I injured my hand, until I get better that the Akatsuki would take care of me. He said that they were family Keira."

"I know that you love them and all and that you've always wanted to help them but is it really such a bad thing to have them take care of you? Beside you can see the family thing from the anime."

"It's not that, He said…He said that if we wanted to be a part of the family then we needed to let them take care of us, follow their traditions. He offered us a family, a real family." I gazed down at the counter top with sad grey eyes, hazy with the flow of past memories. I didn't hear Keira set down the ladle she was stirring with and approach me. In fact I wasn't aware of anything before I felt her arms wrap around me in a warm hug.

"Rose-chan…Does it still hurt?"

"Hurt? That's an understatement for what I went through." I heard Keira sigh.

"You shouldn't push people away so much." I felt my heart clinch momentarily.

"Sorry it's…"

"Habit I know." Keira shrugged. I laughed lightly.

"This is the second time our roles seem reversed." I mused. Keira just laughed. Neither girl noticed the dark solitude leaving the kitchen doorway.

"Keira-chan, Rose-chan!" i glanced up to see Kristina entering the kitchen.

"When are you guys going to be done? I'm starving!" I sighed.

"Do you have not an ounce of patience girl?"

"Shut up."

"Don't worry Kristina, I'm finishing Dinner now. Can you call in the Akatsuki?"

"Sure." Kristina shrugged. She turned around and shouted out the open doorway.

"YO, AKATSUKI! DINNERS DONE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I cringed.

'She's so damn loud!' I sat at my seat I had at breakfast and watched as the Akatsuki came in and sat as they did earlier. Except now Kristina was sitting in the empty seat next to Hidan and the last seat was open for Keira across from Itachi. Keira brought out shrimp linguini, and T-bone steaks for everyone along with garlic bread and milk. After setting down all the food she sat in her seat and everyone dug in. Dinner was an extremely quiet affair and no one made a single sound except for knives and forks scrapping against plates and small sounds of appreciation here and there. After the last plate was cleared Keira rose from her seat and gathered the plates.

"Why is everyone so damn quiet?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know but it's weird if you ask me." I said with a pout and narrowed eyes swept over the other occupants in the room.

"Maybe we don't feel like fucking talking." Hidan said while rolling his eyes.

"Ow!" Hidan glared at Kakuzu who had apparently kicked him.

"Shut up Hidan yeah!" Deidara lectured. I raised a brow disbelieving, why where they getting onto Hidan he's cursed at me before.

"Ok what's going on? Hidan's cursed at me before why are you getting onto him now?" I stared into each of their faces, everyone adverted their eyes. Everyone except Konan and Pein.

"Ko-Chan? Pein-Sama?" Konan sighed.

"Don't worry about it Rose-chan." I was about to inquire further till Konan smiled. I felt butterfly's fluttering in my stomach and throat constrict. I couldn't seem to find words so I just nodded giving in. just then Keira walked in carrying a huge German chocolate cake. I smiled when I saw it. Keira smiled at everyone.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Yes! Tobi is very ready for dessert Keira-chan!" I saw a few members drool a bit at the sight of the cake.

"Alright then everyone dig in, Rose made this so I hope you enjoy it." The table fell silent. I looked up to see the Akatsuki staring at me. I frowned then remembered Pein's words from earlier.

'No more chores until you're healed.' I gave them a small smile,

"Don't worry you guys, I made this cake yesterday afternoon before you got here." With that the Akatsuki seemed to relax and for the first time since giving out the sleeping arrangements the Akatsuki began to talk. Everyone enjoyed their cake and once everyone was done Keira gathered up the plates along with Konan and went to the kitchen to wash them. I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 10:30 pm. I gave a small yawn.

"Well everyone I think I'll be turning in for the night." I yawned again and stood up making my way up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" I called down. A few 'goodnights' where called back at me. I had to bit my lip to keep in the sudden sob. Was this what it was like to have a real family? One that didn't hate you? I didn't notice the smile on my face till I had changed into a black see through baby doll dress. The hem was pure exotic flower lace as were the spaghetti straps that connected to the dress with small silk bows. Underneath I had matching lace panties. I examined myself in the mirror and saw the smile. I grew as I approved of my appearance.

'Damn if I wasn't me I'd fuck myself.' I blushed bright red as the almost foreign thought ran through my head.

'My god am I horny?' I sighed.

'Must be hormones.' I traveled back into my room and sighed with bliss as I sank into the heaven that was my bed. As I drifted off I heard a distance shout and cussing. Without knowing it I fell asleep with a soft smile.

Did you guys like it? hope you did! 3 plz Review!


	5. To the Beach!

Author Note: Longest ch. yet, in fact longest chapter i've ever writen. almost made it into two parts but was two lazy to load up two different parts so hope your in for aa nice read. is 7,199 words enjoy! :3 plz review and tell me how you like it :D ~ love me.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and i never will. Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto and i make no money by creatin this fan fiction.

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

"lalala" talking

'lalala' thinking

Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma ch.5: To the Beach

'BOOM'

I jolted awake and looked around wildly as I swore I heard something that sounded like an explosion. The last couple of day's events flashed through my head and I growled.

"DEIDARA!" I jumped out of bed hair flying, yanked on a short crimson silk robe and stomped out of my room and down the stairs and paused momentarily before stomping towards the kitchen when I saw that it had dark grey smoke flowing out of it. I stumbled through the doorway with a hand over my mouth and nose and glared through the smoke. My eyes widened slightly when I saw Kristina's shocked face. She was holding what looked like a metal cup and water was all over the floor. The microwave was smoking and had collapsed onto the counter. I could see little surges of electricity every now and then. I then turned my glare back on Kristina.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kristina squared her shoulders and shrugged.

"It's none of your business." She said haughtily.

"Of course it's my fucking business! My fucking kitchen has got its damn ass blown into fucking hell! When the hell did you do bitch!" Kristina blinked at me then smirked.

"Someone's grumpy this morning, pms much?" I let out a scream and launched myself at her. I tackled her to the ground and started to chock her. I heard a gasp behind me and felt myself being picked up and flung back. My back hit the wall and I let out a small moan.

'Fuckin hell, what just hit me?' I opened my eyes to see Hidan picking up Kristin carefully. I raised a brow surprised.

"What turned this on? Did you two fuck last night or something? I've never met anyone that was so eager to help Kristina before." I saw Hidan let go of Kristina both flushed. Kristina hit the ground and let out a small stream of curses. Hidan yelled at me,

"Shut the fuck up bitch! We didn't do any of that nasty shit! Jashinists stick together!" my eyes widened and I bent my head my shoulders starting to shake. I tried to hold in the laughter but after a few seconds I couldn't stop myself. I fell down onto my side cracking up. I laughed till tears flooded my eyes and I was gasping for breath.

"What's going on here Hidan?" I looked up to see Pein standing in the doorway looking at me with a raised brown. I flushed and instantly stopped laughing, embarrassed.

"I came after I heard the explosion and saw Rose fucking throttling Kristina." I glared,

"She deserved it." I flushed and pouted as Pein's eyebrow rose a bit higher.

"She was cooking…and blew up a cup of water. She knows not to cook she'll only ruin the kitchen." I explained shifting a bit self-consciously avoiding those deep amethyst ringed eyes.

"OMG! What happened in here?" I looked up at Keira in surprise; she was usually still asleep till nine.

"It seems that your friend Kristina blew up a cup of water." Pein said casually.

"And Rose attacked her for it." I flushed again. Keira blinked.

"Kristina you know you're not supposed to cook anything, let alone be in the kitchen." Kristina glared.

"I was fucking hungry and I didn't wake you because Jashin only knows what kind of things you were doing to the Uchiha and I didn't get Rose because I don't feel like being decapitated today." I frowned at Kristina.

"You act as if I'm a monster when I'm woken up."

"You are." Keira and Kristina said simultaneously.

"Last time I tried to wake her up I left with three broken ribs, a fractured leg, a broken arm, a dislocated jaw, and concussion." Kristina drawled.

"She kind of reminds me of Hunny or Kyouya when they wake up, the 'low blood pressure beast.'" Keira whispered loudly. I growled from my spot on the floor. Hidan snorted, amused. I almost swore I saw a glimpse of a smile on Pein's lips. With a huff I rose from the ground haughtily and proceeded to march out the kitchen.

"Look she's not even denying it." Within a split second I grabbed a nearby Butchers knife and threw it at Keira's face. With a scream she ducked. Kristina laughed.

"You'd think that you'd understand by now that Rose is crazy in the morning Keira, yet still you press your luck!" Kristina laughed rudely. I threw a steak knife at her and marched out the door as she dodged having the knife only graze her arm instead of impaling it. I never saw the ringed eyes running up and down my scarcely clad form appreciatively. I stomped down the hall and up the stair case to my room to get a change of clothes so that I could take a shower and change. I entered my room and went to my closet to pick out some cloths for the day when inspiration struck me.

'Today would be the perfect day to take the Akatsuki out. But where would I take them?' I glanced out my window and gazed at the bright sun. I heard the sound of running water and knew. Quickly I turned and went to my dresser and opened the top drawer and shuffled through my lingerie till I pulled out one of my most prized possessions. My custom made Akatsuki Bikini. With a wide grin I gathered up plain black flip flops, and a blood red linen open-stich tunic sweater. I opened my door and went down the hall a short way and opened the bathroom door. After setting my things down I stripped out of my robe and sleep wear. I opened the shower door and walked in. closing the door behind me I turned on the water to warm and proceed to cleanse myself thoroughly with 'Dark Kiss' shower jell. I then washed my hair with Pantene shampoo and conditioner that smelled like the rain. I shaved myself to perfection and turned off the water exiting and dried myself with a fluffy white towel. I ran the towel over me slowly watching myself in the mirror with contemplating grey eyes. Deciding to pamper myself at bit I pulled out some baby oil and slathered my entire body with it.

'Damn I smell like a god.' I looked at myself in the mirror and analyzed the fullness of my blood red lips, my mysterious grey eyes and still wet, shoulder length sexy looking honey blonde hair. I gazed at the smooth flawless planes of my ivory skin and luscious curves of my body. For a brief instant I allowed myself to feel sexy, to feel lovable. Then I brushed the feeling away and quickly pulled on my cloths. After the last article was on I glanced in the mirror one more time and ran a hand through my hair to give it a bit more volume. With that done I was out of the bathroom and glided down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to see all the Akatsuki along with Keira and Kristina gathered at the table eating a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"May I have your attention please." The Akatsuki and my two best girlfriends turned to me and gapped. Well the Akatsuki did. Keira and Kristina cheered.

"When your all done eating we'll be heading out to the beach to have some fun, god knows you guys need it." I ignored Hidan's automatic 'Jashin' and focused on Keira and Kristina's cheering. I doubt that the Akatsuki even knew what was going on, but I knew they'd find out when we get there. Quickly Kristina and Keira finished and bolted up the stairs. The Akatsuki finished soon after and stood up confused. I gestured for them to follow me.

"Follow me, I'll get your cloths for you." They followed me up the stairs and down the left hall till we got to the fifth door on the right. I opened it to reveal a bedroom and instantly went to the drawer on the far side and knelt to open the bottom drawer. I pulled out a pair red swim trunks and handed them to Itachi. I then proceeded to give Kisame gold outlined in black, Tobi black, Zetsu gold, Deidara blue, Sasori brown, Kakuzu green, Pein purple and Hidan pink.

"Why do I get fucking pink?" Hidan yelled.

"Because they match your eyes." I smiled mockingly. At his gap I made my get away.

"Change into those and meet me, Ko-chan, Keira-chan, and Kristina –chan down in the living room when you're done!" I grabbed Konan's wrist and gave a small tug.

"Come on Ko-chan, let's go pick out your swim suit." She followed my slightly quick pace with ease and followed me into my room. I went to my drawer and paused with a bright blush.

"Um, Ko-chan? Can you turn around for a sec. I need to pick out a swim suit for you to barrow and all mine are in my lingerie drawer and…" I stumbled around my words as a blush ran across my face and butterfly's infested in my stomach again. I swore I saw mischief flash in Konan's eyes as she asked innocently,

"Why would I need to do that Rose-chan? Were both girls here right?" my blush burned.

"I-I guess…" slowly I opened the drawer to reveal its contents to Konan's bright Amber eyes. I heard her gasp and turned toward her taking note of the pink flush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Your cloths are so…cute." I noticed that her blush had cooled a bit and her eyes were alit with something new as she seemed to take in the cloths before her with a hungry interest. Konan turned her darkened eyes towards me alit with some emotion that I couldn't quick distinguish at the moment. I shifted, bit my lip lightly and gave the floor a shy glance. While gazing at the floor I missed Konan wet her lips slightly.

"Well we might as well pick out swim suit, right Rose-chan?" I looked back up and nodded before turning back towards the drawer and shuffling through it, revealing more and more lingerie. Finally I came upon the perfect one. I pulled out a dark purple silk bikini outlined in black; the straps were black and tied into a bow at each side of the top of the cloth that would cover her breasts. I pulled out the matching bottoms that where held together at each side by a bow and notice that the bottom was a thong bikini style. I blushed and threw it at her.

"We'll have to get you a skirt cover up." I riffled through the drawer and pulled out my favorite black lace skirt cover up. I handed it to her and left the room quickly to let her change. I then escaped into the bathroom and covered my nose with some tissue just in time to catch a massive nose bleed. After throwing away the tissues I glared at myself in the mirror.

'Stupid hormones.' I rubbed my legs together slightly and blushed before hanging my head in shame. I was so dirty. A knock sounded on the door.

"Rose-chan, I'm done." I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath to try and steady myself. I could do this. Slowly I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Konan. However once I got my eyes on her I couldn't look away. She was breath taking. Her hair was done normally but seemed a bit sexier. Her eyes were cautious, my eyes roamed over the shape over her slim neck and smooth shoulders. I took in the curve of her breasts and noted that the top fit her perfectly where it had been a bit big on me. My eyes went down the length of her flat pale stomach and took in how my favorite skirt cover, molded over her hips suggestively, hiding the thong bikini that I knew she had under it. Just as slowly my eyes ran down her smooth, flawless and shapely legs drinking in the image. Then my eyes went back up the length of her body to take in the perfection once more. When I met her eyes I noticed that her caution was gone and in replace was self-pride and anticipation.

"So do you like it?" Konan asked me. I gulped realizing I'd been caught ogling. I nodded.

"Y-yes it looks gorgeous on you." I manage to choke out. At Konan's small smirk I felt a hug wave of arousal crash threw me.

"E-Excuse me!" I quickly retreated into the bathroom. I waited till I heard her retreat then stripped. I leaped into the shower and turned it on ice cold. I barely held in my scream and forced myself to stay under the cold spray. Slowly I felt my arousal cease to exist and my nipples to soften. I sighed and slumped before turning off the water. I redressed quickly and crossed to my room. I went to my bedside dresser and put on a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. They wouldn't block out Konan's glory but they would help me from wanting to jump her and do many things that should be illegal to her on sight. With that I traveled down to the living room to see that everyone was done and was waiting for me.

"Whose car are we taking?" Keira asked. She was wearing a shiny black and white ruffle bikini covered by a white sexy beach slip on romper with ankle length black gladiator sandals. Her chin length multi-colored brown and blonde hair was covered by a large tan sun hat.

"All of ours."

"Yes!" Kristina said excitedly with a wide ecstatic grin. Kristina's short curly dark chocolate brown hair was smooth and bouncing with life. She was wearing a cheetah print bikini held together by gold circles of metal. Over it she wore a black Tavik lace cover up on her feet were golden flip-flops.

"Alright do we have everything we might need? Sun screen, aloe, water, money, etc…?" Keira held up two bulking bags.

"Yep, all here!"

"Alright then everyone, let's go to the beach!" I picked up my keys and walked into the hall and went opposite of the kitchen. Opening the door to the garage I was blessed by the sight of my beautiful car. Keira started towards her car but froze at Kristina's command.

"Four people to a car and since Rose got to pick the bedroom arrangement I pick the car seating arrangement." I froze and turned fearful eyes towards her.

'She wouldn't…'

"In Keira's car," Kristina pointed towards a midnight blue Audi TT Quattro.

"Well be Keira, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu." The designed people got into Keira's car. She then pointed toward her pitch black 2011 Koenigsegg CCX.

"In my car it'll be me, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara. "

"And in Rose's car it'll be Rose, Pein, Konan, and the bags."

'She would.' I sighed and was about to pick up a bag but both where snatched up by Pein. I looked up and for the first time notice him clad in just his purple swim trunks. If I didn't have the sunglasses I might have jumped him, witnesses or not.

'God I'm such a whore. First Konan and now Pein? I'm screwed.' We entered my gorgeous 2011 white mustang with two dark blue stripes running down the middle and got settled in. I showed them how to buckle and once that was complete led the way out of the garage and took the lead. Keira and Kristina racing behind me. As we raced past place after place I started to describe the rules of the road to Pein and Konan. Halfway to the beach. Kristina suddenly sped past me only to be quickly followed by Keira.

"Also street racing is highly illegal. It's when two or more people race their cars through public roads, endangering all in and around their path."

"So your friends are breaking the law then?" Konan questioned.

"Yes. Usually I would be pissed. However we haven't had a race in a while and I feel like they directly challenged me. I can't say no to any challenge." As Pein opened his mouth to say something I punched the gas and was off. We went faster and faster till everything started to blur. Konan yelped and clung to my seat as she was seating behind me. I looked over to see Pein's widened eyes.

"Pay attention!" Pein yelled at me. I laughed and turned back at the road.

'I guess ninja's don't run this fast.' With a grin I went faster. I blame my inner sadist.

After a few minutes we caught up with Keira and Kristina. They took up both sides of the road and I knew I'd never get past them this way. With an evil grin I saw my chance. A bridge off to the left. I turned sharply towards the opening and sped up it, taking note that the bridge was still under construction. Ahead of me I saw the end of the bridge. It conveniently stopped quite a bit ahead of Kristina and Keira. With another burst of speed I sped towards it.

"Hold onto your seats and pray we land in one piece!" with that we sped off the end of the unfinished bridge and Konan screamed loudly as Pein shouted,

"Shit!" I think that's the first time I've ever heard him cuss. Ever. We landed safely and still about four car lengths ahead of Kristina and Keira. I didn't slow down but continued to speed down the road. About 10 minutes later I pulled into a beach lot parking spot with a grin.

"I win!" I looked at Pein and Konan in concern when they didn't answer.

"Are you guys ok?"

"You're never going to drive again." I gapped at Pein.

"Wha-"

"Ever." Konan insisted backing Pein. I pouted.

"It was only a race."

"An illegal race." Pein said unmoving.

"I'm competitive." I tried saying in my defense.

"All the more reason." Konan scowled. Just then Keira and Kristina pulled into the lot. Kristina beating Keira by about five seconds.

"Fuck yeah! Take that bitches!" Kristina yelled.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" Keira whined.

"When did Rose-chan get here?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side. Kristina and Keira spun around surprised.

"What? We left you in the dust!" Keira yelled pointing at my face.

"Yeah! And Pein and Konan where with you! They were supposed to keep you from racing! I mean they are supposed to be the sensible ones! A lot of fucking of help they turned out to be!" Kristina yelled.

"Woah Danna look!" Deidara yelled pointing towards the beach. I turned to see he was pointing at a guy surfing.

"How is he doing that?" I looked over at Kisame and grinned.

"Why interested?"

"Yeah." I paused,

""Keira well tell you, she knows how to surf." With that I excited my car followed quickly by Pein and Konan. Pein grabbed the bags again and we started off towards the beach. I heard the rest of our group scrambling to keep up and grinned.

"Are you two excited?" I couldn't resist doing a once over each of them, I just hope they didn't notice.

"I guess; I don't really know what to expect." Konan shrugged.

"I'm not sure after that 'fun' race trip of yours." I pouted at Pein's answer.

"So are you wearing that to go into the water?" I looked up at Pein running his eyes over my outfit.

"No I have my swim suit under here; this is just so I don't freeze. I have a couple of coats in the car if anyone else gets cold."

"It's cute." Konan piped in. Pein nodded,

"And it shows off your legs." I blushed,

"Eh?" Pein smirked and Konan smiled amused.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Rose-chan, you have a great figure." Now I'm sure I was wiping the floor with a tomato.

"T-Thank you is guess."

"You're welcome." Konan smiled. My breath hitched. I sped up a bit till I got to a spot on the beach that would serve our purpose.

"Alright so we need to lay out all the towels to take up as much space as possible." I ran my eyes over all the people before us planning on how to get them the fuck out of the space they currently occupied. Kristina and Keira's group caught up with mine and helped laying out the large beach towels. When we were done we had taken up lots of space. Phase one of plan complete.

"Next; noise. Now we have to make this realistic. Konan lay on a towel and Pein put some sun screen on her back," I threw some sunscreen at him which he caught. Tobi go make the biggest sand castle you possibly can without chakra. Zetsu supervise him and make sure he doesn't kill himself. Kristina and Hidan play your version of tag or whatever and scream at each other for a few seconds when one of you is tagged. Sasori and Deidara um…join Tobi and Zetsu and argue whose castle is better, Itachi, Keira, Kisame and I well go play water wrestling. Remember try to be as loud as possible. Just keep screaming to minimum." At everyone's' nod we set out to do our tasks. By the time Keira, Itachi, Kisame, and I got to the water the screaming had already started.

"Alright so I assume that neither of you have played before?" Keira asked.

"No I've never even heard of it." Kisame said; Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so there are two versions. One it's a free for all where everyone tries to get everyone else under the water, without using chakra, the other is we team up and the boys hold the girls on their shoulders as the girls wrestle with their hands and try to knock the other girl into the water. I rather like the free for all." I spoke up.

"I rather have the team up." Keira grinned. Kisame answered her grin;

"I'm going with our little teddy bears idea." I froze along with Keira. Itachi half smirked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"No don't tell her!" now I really wanted to know.

"Well last night we all agreed to sleep in the same bed as there was only one in the room." I raised my eyebrow suggestively at that. Kisame laughed.

"So anyway, me and Itachi woke up this morning to find both of us being cuddled by our little teddy bear here while she muttered both our names in her sleep." I raised my brow higher.

"Keira? I didn't know you of all people where into that." She blushed a bright red.

"I wasn't! Beside it wasn't like I was the only one! Kisame wouldn't let go of my waist and Itachi was determined to nuzzle my neck! I'm innocent I tell you innocent." I stared blankly.

"Are you sure that sleeping is the only thing you did last night?" All three of them sputtered. I laughed enjoying their embarrassment.

"I'm going with Keira's idea." Itachi said glaring at me. I gulped.

"I call Kisame. His slight height will give me an advantage." I groaned knowing that Itachi wouldn't help me.

"Fine." I would just have to rely on my skills. I've never lost before and I don't plan to now. Keira and I climbed onto the shoulders of our respectful partners.

"Are you ready to lose Rose-chan?" Keira asked sweetly.

"About as ready as you are to give up pocky."

"Never!" with that Kisame stepped at bit closer and Keira attacked. Since Itachi wasn't helping me I had to scoot forward a bit and widen my legs before hooking my ankles around his back behind me. Keira grabbed my shoulders and tried to fling me to the side but I tightened my leg muscles a bit and stayed on as I grabbed Keira's hand and pulled it towards me. Keira yelped and was forced closer to me.

"You shouldn't have made this a competition Keira, now I'm determined to win." With that I flung her body to the side abruptly. Neither she nor Kisame saw it. Keira hit the water with a load splash. I smirked. Keira came up screaming about me being cruel and fighting dirty. Then I heard shouting on the shore. I looked over to see people yelling at our group and stomping away. Mission accomplished.

"Alright everyone looks like we were successful lets head back to the beach." And with that Itachi threw me off his shoulders and into the water. I gasped startled and took in a mouth full of water. I came up instantly and started coughing like mad. I glared at Itachi's retreating back and dived under water again. I swam till I got to his feet the attacked. I grabbed his ankles and when he turned around hooked my legs around his waist and pulled back. As we hit the water I pushed his shoulder so he would go deeper, I released him and ran for my life. I barely made it out alive. By the time I made it onto the shore I realized that I had forgotten to take off my tunic sweater before getting in the in the ocean so it was now soaked and plastered to my skin like a second skin. Looking back Keira wasn't much better.

"Forget to take off your cover?" Keira asked with a pout.

"Yeah. Might as well take them off by the towels so they can dry a bit." I stated. Keira agreed. We walked up to the towels last to join the group.

"So Mission was a hell of a good success this time." Kristina noted.

"Yeah; a lot quicker than all our other 'Get Space Quick' missions." Keira popped in.

"Well that's cause we were here yeah." Deidara shrugged with a slow grin beside me. I caught Sasori giving him a smoldering glance and blinked in surprise. What was going on with them?

"It would be expected brat." Sasori drawled.

"Be nice Danna yeah." Deidara pouted cutely and crossed his arms.

'Could it be?'

"I'll be nice when you mature."

'Suppressed yaoi potential?'

"Now let's stop fighting you two." I looked over to Konan and gapped. Her arms and legs were shiny from the rubbed in sunscreen and currently she was lying on her stomach, bikini top undone and Pein was slathering her back with more sunscreen.

"Oh my…" I breathed under my breath. From beside me I saw Deidara raise a brow in question. I blushed then whispered at him.

"I'll…tell you later." At his shrug I turned back to Konan and Pein barely repressing a shiver of lust. I couldn't deny anything now even if I wanted to. I like Konan.

'But in the car…' I remembered my reaction to Pein's form and shivered.

'I'm such a slut. I like Konan and I'm most likely lusting after Pein, both leaders of the Akatsuki… I'm so screwed.' I sighed silently.

'Should I attempt to pursue Konan or let things stay as they are? What about Pein? Well I think I'm just lusting after him so unless that turns to more…I won't go after him. Now Konan…no I can't, at least not yet. I'll let things go as they are. I don't even know how relationships work!' That thought brought back a ton of memories. Memories of isolation and abuse. I shook the memories away.

'Sure I got offers before but I always turned them down. I was scared but I've never felt this way about anyone before. Is this what people call a crush? Though it doesn't matter I can't, won't risk it.' With that final thought I tuned back into the conversation.

"Alright so everyone have fun!" Keira cheered. I blinked at her blankly.

'What just happened?' with a shrug I decided I didn't quiet care. I saw Keira peeling off her cover up and grimaced at myself. I still had that pesky wet tunic sweater cover up on. I walked over to my towel and grabbed the hem of my cover up and slowly pulled it up. I pulled it up and over my head and bent over and placed it on the ground. I stretched in the sun and enjoyed the warmth as it caressed my skin. With a small sigh I went to join Keira and Kristina in the ocean and broke into a dead run. I marveled as the salty wind ran past me throwing my honey hair into the air behind me. I reached the edge of the water and leaped. I landed on Kristina's back piggy back style with a laugh.

"Hey babe!" Kristina screamed startled, only causing me to laugh harder.

"Rose-chan!" Kristina yelled flustered for once. I blinked in shock.

"Oh my god! Kristina did you just call Rose-chan, Rose-chan? I thought you were still pissed at her!" Keira gasped shocked.

"Yeah!" I mocked her,

"What brought this affection on?" I asked.

"Shut up I decided to let the grudge go a while ago." Kristina pouted.

"You mean you were forced to drop the act of you being angry at me!" I grinned at her.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I only ate the last piece of your dark chocolate pocky! It was three years ago!" I protested.

"I don't care." I huffed at her stubbornness.

"Well then since you forgave me I apologize."

"I accept it reluctantly."

"I don't see a knife at your throat." I teased her.

"My god! Do you both have to be so stubborn?"

"Yes." We answered simultaneously. We laughed.

"Oh my god! Rose-chan is that an Akatsuki bikini? Where'd you get it?" Kristina dropped me, luckily I landed on my feet, a bit shakily I'll admit.

"I didn't, it's my own design."

"WHAT!" Keira and Kristina Yelled. I looked down at my Bikini and grinned.

"Yep you like?" I gestured to the swim suit and admired my creativity. The material was silk and was the basic layout of the Akatsuki cloak. However from the sides of my breasts there was two inches of black lace. The straps were bows that went around my neck. In the middle of my breasts the top connected by a small silk black bow. The bottom was a mirror of the top except its bows where on each side of my hips, actually I think it was more lingerie than a swim suit now that I looked at it; it was pure lace and silk. However it looked sexy and even better on me and that's all that mattered.

"You look sexy. It's a pity you're not a lesbian, or at least bi-sexual." I cringed at Kristina's remark.

"Yeah I'd do you, if it wouldn't ruin our relationship." I gapped at Keira, that was the dirtiest thing I think I've ever heard her say. Deciding to chance dangerous territory to find out what our relationship would be like if I did tell them I was bisexual I asked,

"What if I was?" They blinked at me shocked, and then Kristina grinned.

"We might try to pursue you, but then again I'm pretty sure that you don't feel that way towards us so I can say for myself that I would respect that. Plus it would probably further our friendship. Even better we could help you in relationships!" Kristina laughed.

"It'd be the same for me." Keira smiled softly. I smiled startling them, they most likely expected me to laugh or make a joke like I usually would when my sexuality came up.

"Well then I guess we have a lot of things to talk about tonight." With that I exited the ocean and traveled towards my towel planning on some sun bathing. I lied down and sighed happily as I let the sun beat down on my wet body.

"mmm…" I moaned lightly. I reopened my eyes and instantly spotted Konan and Pein who were still sun bathing. I also noticed that both where watching me with dark eyes, unsure about the situation I thanked god when screaming and laughter sounded off to my right. I looked over to see Kristina straddling Keira and scattering sun screen on her back. I smiled and watched as Kristina finished putting on Keira's sun screen and then Keira put Sun screen on Kristina. If I didn't know them I might think they were an item. However since I did know them I knew that they were just that close of friends. Completely comfortable in each other's presence. I laughed at them when Keira rubbed some sunscreen over a previously unknown bruise and Kristina yelped. They looked up at me then each other as if silently planning something. I froze as they rose and started towards me with evil smiles. This was the first time they had ever done anything like this. I scrambled to my feet and bolted. They were right on my tail.

"Kakuzu, grab Rose-chan and I'll give you ten bucks!" Kristina yelled. Instantly I was grabbed by threads.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed. Then Keira and Kristina caught up with me. They threw me to the ground. Keira pinned my arms and Kristina sat on my ass as I lied face down in the sand. Kakuzu's threads still held my legs still.

"What are you two doing?" I yelped as I felt Kristina pour sun screen onto the small of my back.

"Consider this a warning in advance that you better tell us what we want to know tonight, or it'll be worse next time. Much worse." Keira stated. I shivered in defeat.

"Fine I submit to your agonizing sunscreen slathering."

"As you should be." Kristina said mockingly, even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling. I relaxed and let Kristina slather sun screen all over me.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at Pein and Konan.

"You want to save me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No I think I like the view that I have now." I gapped at Pein.

"Did you just flirt with me?"

"What's flirt?" Pein asked confused. I blushed and shook my head,

"Never mind, it's not important." I sighed shaking my head. The three non-ninja's missed Pein and Konan's shared amused side glance. I shivered and looked up at the sky.

"We need to leave soon it's getting late. " Kristina climbed up off my back and Keira helped me up.

"Wait you still have some sun screen on." I jumped surprised as I felt Konan's warm and soft hands run down and up my back.

"Here let me help." Then I felt Pein's large strong hand caress my side and run up slowly and smoothly. I gasped lowly and shivered in delight.

"You're so tense Ro-se." I must have imagined Pein's husky tone, his drawn out of my name.

"You're so soft Rose." Konan …purred? Konan's small hand touched the middle of my spin at the small of my back and I arched with wonder clear on my face, not that they could see it from behind me.

"mmm…" I closed my eyes in bliss and gave a small soft moan that I hoped they didn't hear. Just then I was yanked forward by Kristina.

"Come on! We don't have all night!" I blinked clearing my hazy mind and gave her a very thankful glance. Quickly the Akatsuki where all piling into the cars that they rode in on the way here. I noticed Pein throwing the bags in the back seat. And climb in the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's seat. And checked behind me to see Konan strapped in.

"Alright here we go." I turned on the car and switched the gear to reverse and backed out of my parking pace, switched to drive and drove out of the lot carefully.

"I thought you said I couldn't ever drive again." I grinned.

"We decided to trust you for now." Pein said calmly with a small smirk.

"I liked the beach." Konan said from the back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we should come again sometime, next time the three of us could put sunscreen on each other." I blushed positive that she hadn't meant anything by that innocent suggestion. Shows what I knew. The rest of the drive was spent listening to different music stations and as I explained what each was to Pein and Konan. We arrived home about three hours later. It turns out we were the last to arrive. I exited my gorgeous car and opened the back door for Konan. She thanked me and climbed out. Pein had already grabbed the bags. I raised my brow at that,

'Why is he…oh well' I shrugged and entered the house and set my keys on the hook hanging on the wall besides the garage door. I entered the house to smell burgers and bacon. I licked my lips. I walked straight to the kitchen to see Keira just finishing her famous burgers.

"Hey Keira-chan."

"Hey Rose-chan. Have a nice drive?"

"Yes, you?

"Yeah me and Kristina had another race." I snorted amused.

"You two never stop do you?"

"Nope!" with that Keira yelled for the rest of the Akatsuki to get in the dining room. I helped bring out the food and once it was all out took my regular seat. The dinner was spent with many laughs and stories that we had from the beach earlier. I smiled to myself midway through Deidara and Sasori's story about their Art competition and how Tobi ruined Deidara's castle.

'They made memories today,' I thought to myself.

'Happy memories, something they won't regret.' I finished my dinner laughing at some of Kisame's jokes and Hidan's tale on how he 'converted' a Christian pastor to Jashinism. I was having fun.

'Maybe helping them isn't just good for them. Maybe it's good for all of us.' I looked over at Keira as she conversed with Itachi blushing as his eyes shinned with a subtle smile. I then looked over at Kristina and Hidan as Hidan proudly told her of his greatest achievements.

'Yes…we all needed this.' I finished my dinner quickly and excused myself. I left the kitchen and traveled up to my room to pick out some pajamas. I entered my room and went to my lingerie drawer and shuffled through it till I picked out a white and pink lace corset top and a matching ruffled thong; just for the heck of feeling sexy I pulled out some white stockings. That would hook to my panties. I gathered my things and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick warm shower and used a vanilla shower jell this time and used some Suave Vanilla shampoo and conditioner. One I was done I put on some vanilla body butter and body spray. I ran a hand through my hair and peaked out the door to make sure no one was out in the hall. When I saw it was clear I bolted to my room. Once I entered, I closed the door behind me and straightened my room a bit then started for my bed. Just then my door slammed open. I yelped and spun.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Keira and Kristina. They gapped at me for a second then smirked.

"Remind me to go shopping with you when I go sex cloths shopping." Keira laughed. I blushed. Kristina smirked then shook her head.

"So we want to know what you meant earlier today at the beach." My eyes widened I had forgotten I hinted at that. I bit my lip,

'I didn't think they'd come after me for an answer so soon!'

"I- I'm not exactly as straight as you think." Keira frowned.

"Since when?" I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Mid-eleventh grade." Their eyes widened.

"That was two years ago!" Kristina whisper-yelled.

"I know; I was just so…afraid that it would ruin our relationship." I sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know, I just thought that you would view me different or change the way you act towards me." I confessed.

"I'm scared of being rejected. Of being alone; isolated, neglected." I hugged myself and hung my head in shame.

"There's nothing to be scared about Rose-chan." Keira reassured me as she hugged me to her. I bit my lip as tear flooded my eyes and relief and sadness crashed through me.

"I-I'm so-sorry for not telling yo-you!" I cried into her shoulder. I felt Kristina hug me from behind.

"Sh… it's alright Rose-chan everything well be alright." Together Keira and Kristina carried me to my bed and climbed in with me in-between them.

"Sh, just let it out Rose-chan, let it all out." Keira rubbed my back soothingly. I subbed myself to exhaustion before I ran out of tears to cry.

"I'm so lucky." I sighed tiredly.

"Why do you say that?" Kristina asked turning towards me.

"Because I have friends like you. You're like the sisters I've always dreamed of." At this statement I saw tears in each of their eyes, startling me.

"And you ours." Keira smiled a watery smile. All three of us fell asleep in my bed that night with tears on our cheeks and smiles of pure happiness etched across our faces.

Wasn't that nice? plz tell me if you liked it! the review make me feel all happy inside and make me want to make more chapters more often (hint,hint) :3 ~Love you.


	6. Mall Anyone?

Hey everyone, Rose here. Here is ch. 6 of Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma. another 7,000 + chapter. I hope you enjoy and appologize for the wait. **OH! ATTENTION: FOR ALL OF YOU AUTHORS THAT STILL CANNOT GET INTO YOUR STORIES TO EDIT OR ADD A CHAPTER ETC...I HAVE FOUND A SOLUTION SO THAT YOU MAY CONTINUE SHARING YOUR WORK WITH THE WORLD. WHEN YOU CLICKS ON YOUR STORY TITLE AND IT TAKES YOU TO THE ERROR TYPE 2 PAGE GO UP TO THE URL AND CHANGE PROPERTY TO CONTENT THIS WORKS THE PROOF IS THIS CHAPTER ITSELF! **

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and i never will. Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto and i make no money by creatin this fan fiction.

**Warning: this fanfiction will most likely include violence, gore, guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on girl, threesomes of boyxgirlxboy/girlxguyxgirl, masochisim(sp), sadisim(sp), failed atempts at humor, abit oocness, etc...**

"lalala" talking

'lalala' thinking

* * *

Me, My Friends, the Akatsuki, and Our Dilemma ch.6: Mall Anyone?

* * *

"What the fuck?"

I jolted awake heart beating as fast as hummingbird wings.

"What's going on?" I yawned while rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Did you three fuck last night or something?" I blinked wincing at the light when what Hidan just screamed at me processed through my head.

'you….three…..fuck…..' I gasped as I immediately pictured Pein, Konan, and I rolling around in my bed slick with sweat and bodies blazing with passion. I immediately blushed and looked down at myself. I sighed almost disappointed when I saw that I still had my clothes on. Then I looked beside me and saw Kristina's sleepy face as she sat up. I frowned confused and a bit agitated until last night's events caught up with me. I smiled softly at her, all signs of irritation gone and glanced on my other side to see Keira curled up into my side and giggled.

"Shut the fuck up you douche…" Kristina grumbled without her usual enthusiasm.

"I'm not a fucking douche you bit-'' I growled at his raised tone as Keira stirred beside me.

"Shut _up_ you god damned little cock sucking man whore! I'm still tired and I will not hesitate to come over there and turn you into cat food!" I hissed. Kristina snorted beside me and laid back down. With another withering glare I followed her example.

"I'm starving! One of you bitches get the fuck out of there and make me something to eat damn it!"

"Make us." Kristina snarled next to my ear. I smirked at her stupidity. The next second I felt her warm body ripped from beside me.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" next to me I heard Keira's breath become slightly irregular. I turned over to look into her eyes.

"Good morning hun." I smiled at her. She stared at me blankly for a second then peeked under the covers a second most likely to make sure she still had cloths on. I snickered.

"Hidan just came in and took Kristina. Apparently he's hungry and doesn't know how to cook, once he realizes however that Kristina can't even make a cup of water properly he'll be coming back up for one of us to make breakfast, so try to rest a bit more." Keira nodded and snuggled back into my side. I closed my eyes and rested my chin above her head. About a minute later the door opened quietly and soft footsteps rounded towards Keira's side.

"Keira, could you please make the Akatsuki some breakfast?" I had a good idea of who that was.

"Mmmmmm." Keira protested barrowing deeper under the covers. I heard a soft sigh and suddenly Keira was gone. I heard her yelp,

"Itachi!" and smirked into the blanket. I heard only one pair of footsteps leave the room and assumed that Itachi had carried Keira out. I wrapped the covers closer to myself and reclosed my eyes.

'Now time to get a bit more sleep.' I was just drifting off as I heard the door open and a deep masculine voice call out,

"Rose. It is time for breakfast, come eat." I growled at the voice.

"Rose, now." I ignored the voice and snuggled deeper into the warmth around me.

"Mmmmm." I softly sighed in content. Suddenly the warm was abruptly taken away and I yelped,

"FUCK!" I laid their clad in nothing but my white and pink lingerie, spread out across the large bed. I blinked wide eyes up at Pein as he stared at my slightly curled honey hair that spread out across black sheets that brought out the paleness of my ivory skin and small flakes of bright blue in my grey eyes. I plainly saw the quick darkening of Pein's eyes and suddenly felt a wave of excitement. My eyes widened further,

'Oh god.' Quickly I sat up and covered myself as much as possible. Pein didn't look away as he cleared his throat.

"Breakfast." And then he was gone, out the door. I blushed deeply and got out of bed.

"That was so embarrassing!" I mumbled to myself. I rubbed a hand across one of my painfully hard nipples and stifled a groan.

"Shit." I hurried as I picked out some dark jean booty shorts, a simple emerald green spaghetti strap tank top and a black tank top made entirely of lace to go over it. Just as quickly I picked out a matching pair of midnight blue and amethyst purple stripped undergarments simply with a black bow between the breast and on the top middle of the panties. Simple and cute. I jogged across the hallway after making sure that it was clear and burst into the bathroom and locking the door. Immediately I stripped naked and leaped into the shower turning it on ice cold. I held in a small scream as all warmth left my body. Slowly my lust came to a stop and extinguished. Cautiously I turned the shower up to Luke warm and when I was ok with that temperature I turned it on hot in an attempt to heat my body back up. I washed my body with my favorite 'Dark Kiss' shower jell again and washed my hair with Pantene Rain. I shaved my legs, arms and under arms before exiting the shower as the water started to run cold. I dried myself with a fluffy towel and put on some 'Dark Kiss' lotion. I slipped my undergarments on next and proceeded to dress into my outfit. After I was done I ran a brush through my hair and put on some scentless deodorant. I exited the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen to see that everyone else had finished their breakfast and my plate was sitting on the table still. Keira seemed to have made some Banana Foster and I smiled, one of my favorites. I took the plate and heated it up in the microwave for about 30 seconds before pulling it out and taking a bite.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" I chanted bouncing up and down. I heard a snort from behind me and turned to glare at Kisame.

"What you laughing at fish?" Kisame glared at me good naturedly.

"Shut up midget." I gapped at him.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" I screamed at him. I wasn't! I was 5'9'' fucking tall if you ask me!

"You are to me." He smirked enjoying my anger.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING GIANT ASS SHARK DOESN'T MEAN I'M A MIDGET!" he laughed at me.

"You're a little spit fire aren't you?" Kisame laughed, picking on me.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE RED HAIR?" Kisame made an act of examining my hair.

"You could have dyed your hair." I lunged for his throat and he laughed as he dodged. I grabbed a knife and advanced.

"Woah; ok, why don't you get some coffee? That makes you calm right?" Kisame suggested slowly edging away from me. I gave a slow and wide grin.

"So that's why." I smirked feeling my anger and need for revenge mix together.

"You thought it would be fun to mess with me before I had my coffee huh?" I started towards him, raising the knife.

"Woah! Calm down it wasn't just my idea!" I raised a brow still advancing.

"Me, Hidan and Deidara all bet on how you'd act before you had coffee…it wasn't just me."

"Oh? And what did you guys bet?" Kisame shifted farther away from me, I followed.

"Hidan thought you'd be insane, like you are now." I snarled at him. He continued quickly.

"Deidara thought you'd be all lazy and smiles, kind of like high." I narrowed my eyes.

"And I thought you'd be clumsy and a bit childish."

"Is that so?" He nodded, eyeing my knife warily.

"And why didn't you get Kristina and Keira?"

"They were easy to guess the reactions of." I stopped and cocked my head to the right. Then I gave my scariest grin. The Shit Eating Grin. I think Kisame just wet himself.

"Well I want to play too." I said cooing though my grin. Kisame shivered.

"I bet that when messed with before my coffee I. Will. KILL." Then I lunged.

"DIE SHARK!" I stabbed him in the shoulder, side and thigh before I was ripped off.

"I told you not to do it!" I looked up to see Kristina scolding Kisame as he bled and Keira hovering beside him with worry. I looked down to see that Kakuzu had restricted me with his threads. I smelled coffee and looked back up to see Hidan handing me a cup of coffee with a wide grin.

"I knew you were insane but really girl?" he laughed at me and went to collect his winnings. After consuming my coffee I sniffed at Kisame's form and was released from Kakuzu's threads. I stood and retrieved my breakfast and ate it quickly. I then walked into the living room and started for my father's old study. I opened the door, entered and closed it behind me with a sigh. Crossing the room I plopped into the soft dark brown leather chair and opened the top drawer and pulled out my laptop. I turned it on quickly and checked my Facebook, deviant, and fanfiction accounts. I replied to all the messages that I got and loaded on some stories and pictures. After I was done with that I checked my email. I scrolled through, deleting junk and stopped as my eyes caught a message. I opened it and grinned. Apparently Victoria Secrets was having a 70% off sale. As was Bath and Body Works. I checked through the rest of the sales and my grin widened as I saw that shoes stores where having sells. I knew what I was going to do today. I turned off the laptop and put it back into the top drawer before exiting the study. I looked around the house for the Akatsuki and when I couldn't find them checked the back yard. Outside I saw the Akatsuki seemingly training and Kristina and Keira staring at Hidan and Itachi drool slide down the side of Kristina's mouth and Keira's eyes turned to hearts. I shuttered.

"Keira, Kristina get ready if you want to come to the mall with me." They squealed and ran after my now retreating form. Well Keira did, Kristina just gave Hidan a longing glance then power walked after us. I stopped just outside the door before turning towards the Akatsuki.

"Do any of you want to come?" I was about to turn around when most shook their head when Konan stepped forward.

"I'd like to come Rose-chan." I blushed lightly.

"Ok." I let Keira and Kristina pass me as I waited for Konan. We walked in together and I led her up to my room.

"We need to pick you out some cloths. Don't worry they won't be like your swimsuit." Konan nodded. I opened the door and walked to my closet and opened the door. I let Konan shuffle through the cloths and was a bit surprised when I saw her pick out a pair black jean booty shorts, a pair of dark brown hoes to go under it, a ¾ sleeve light brown shirt with a zebra face on the front, knee high leather boots and a medium sized black leather purse. She turned to show me and I nodded amazed. And here I thought Konan wouldn't have style. I left the room and let her change. She opened the door when she was done and I gapped a bit. Konan was apparently hot in anything. I shook my head and smiled.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled at me and I felt the familiar heat run across my cheeks.

"Right so I need to grab me some shoes and some jewelry." Konan wordlessly stepped aside. I reentered my room and made my way towards my night stand and opened the little jewelry box on top of it. I pulled out a double chain of black pearls, the top strand fell to the top of my bust and the lower hung just below my bust. I then pulled out a thin white gold chain with a hallow gold heart hanging off the end. I held it up to Konan and asked.

"Would you like to wear this? I'd look really cute with your outfit."

"Thanks Rose-chan." Konan smiled happily. I felt my heart stop. Then my face exploded. My vision went black for a few seconds and then my mind cleared. I blinked rapidly then focused on Konan whose mouth was moving.

"What?"

'Smart Rose, real smart.' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong? You seemed to go blank there for a second." Konan asked concern actually seen on her features. I felt blessed. She cared about me.

'This is officially the happiest day of my life.' I smiled really big then laughed. When I calmed down and reopened my eyes Konan was once again looking at me surprised. Then she chuckled. I began giggling and we both broke out into laughter.

'Best moment ever.' After our little laughing fit I picked out some black ankle length gladiator shoes that's straps where black pearls. Once I had put on my shoes. I stood back up and made my way back to the bathroom. Konan followed me probably confused. I pulled out some baby oil and offered some to Konan as I slathered some onto my arms. She took some and copied my moves. When I finished my arms I unthinkingly rose my leg up over my head and rest it against the wall in front of me. I rubbed baby oil into my skin going in slow circles and let my face soften as I enjoyed the feeling. After that leg was done I put it down and rose the other one. I just poured some baby oil onto my leg when Konan stepped up beside me.

"Here let me help, the others are probably already done." She then ran her hands from the tip of my toes to the tops of my thighs. I gasped and grasped the sink besides me so I didn't fall to the floor. She then started to rub small circles into my skin and I turned into a puddle of goo.

"Mmmmm, that feels amazing." I opened my eyes to see that Konan was watching me with dark yet amused eyes. She was currently massaging my thigh and I noticed that the baby oil was well rubbed in. Dry. That meant she had probably kept massaging me even after the oil was rubbed in. I blushed and tried to forget it for now. Konan released me and I lowered my leg.

"Thanks Ko-chan."

"You're welcome Rose-chan. I was glad to help." She grinned at me mischievously. Or was I imagining it? Had to be, Konan didn't grin. But then again she didn't burst out laughing either. I blushed at the memory and hurried down stairs. I came down to see Kristina swinging her keys around her forefinger whistling and saw Keira leaning against the wall.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here." Kristina huffed walking into the garage entrance. Keira grinned.

"It's almost like a girl's night out. Except we aren't going out clubbing." I grinned at her.

"Maybe we'll have one later." Konan frowned.

"What's clubbing?"

"It's when people go out to parties and basically dance, drink, and usually get laid." Konan gapped,

"Do you even know the people you end up having sex with?"

"Nah, usually you're too drunk to care." Kristina answered Konan. Konan turned to me with narrowed eyes,

"Do you do this 'clubbing' very often?" I nodded.

"Yeah but I don't have sex when clubbing, neither does Keira. I think Kristina did once, she was smashed and even then she only slept with this one really hot guy." Konan nodded slowly accepting this. Kristina ushered us into her car and once everyone was buckled she started the car and we were off. While driving I told the girls the plan.

"Alright first were going to see a movie. Preferably action based. Then we need to get a microwave for the kitchen since Kristina did blow up the last one…um then get the guys their cloths, lunch, our cloths, bath and body works, shoes and then Victoria Secrets." Keira cheered.

"Alright!" Kristina shrugged and grinned, Konan agreed. After half an hour of playing car games, messing with the radio and screaming when Kristina almost killed some old lady we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Kristina quickly stole a parking spot right in front of the movie theater cutting off some other teenage bitch.

"Where here Bitches!" Kristina yelled with a crazy smile. Keira laughed at her and I smiled. Konan quickly got out of the car.

'guess she doesn't like cars….' We followed Konan's example and got out.

"Come on girls let's go!" Keira came up between me and Kristina and grabbed our arms dragging us forward. I leaned back and grabbed Konan's sleeve.

"Let's go Ko-chan!" the four of us sped into the building laughing.

"Four tickets to Iron Man 2 please!" I spoke up to the ticket lady in front of us. The lady wordlessly took our money and handed us our tickets.

"Thanks…." I mutter stepping away from the booth.

"She was…unusually." Konan stated with a backwards glance.

"Yeah, maybe she's like a robot or something." Keira said seriously. Konan, Kristina and I stopped.

"Really Keira?" Kristina said with a raised brow and amused smile.

"Hey it could happen you never know!"

"And you said I was insane." I droned. Konan smirked at me.

"You are."

"I am not!" I protested. Konan just flashed a heart melting smile and continued following Kristina and Keira who I just noticed had started walking again.

"Hey wait up!" I caught up to them just as they got to the snack counter.

"What can I get for you girls?" the tall nerdy looking boy asked.

"I want popcorn, medium sprit and a…bag of M&M's." the guy quickly range her up, took her money, and gave her the food.

"I want Popcorn, orange pop, licorice, M&M, junior mints, three lollipops, Twix, Hershey, and an airhead blue." The guy gave her a 'you're fucking crazy' look and gave her purchase to her after taking her pay.

"And you?" The guy gave me a wary look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I want a medium fruit punch, and a medium Ginger ale." The boy looked relieved.

"I also want a large bowl of extra buttery popcorn, Reece's, Twix, almond joy, Hershey's dark, a Butterfinger, M&M peanut butter, ohh! And a king size Reece fast break!" The guy gathered my things and took my money. I grabbed my things and we started for the entryway to the movie.

"I can't believe you're going to eat all of that." Konan said to me.

"I'm not. You're going to eat it too!" she shook her head at me. Keira gave our tickets to the…thing…there and we headed to our theater. Konan graciously opened the door for all of us and we found a seat right in the middle. Kristina sat on the far left, Keira sat next to her on her right, then Konan sat on Keira's right, and then I sat on Konan's right. As we sat there I forced Konan to try all the candies and found out that she disliked dark chocolate. However she did love the Almond joy. The movie started and we hushed up. I quickly grew to favor Ivan and Natalie. I looked over to see Konan captured by the movie's plot. I turned back to the screen and grinned. Natalie was kicking some man's ass! I laughed slightly. The movie ended just as I sipped the last of my Fruit punch. I stood along with Keira and Kristina, Konan quickly following our example and exited the theater.

"I liked it." I smiled over at my friends.

"Yeah I loved that Ivan guy." Kristina claimed.

"No way was he crazy!" Keira protested. Konan raised a brow at her.

"He is a lot saner than the Akatsuki, but I did like the movie." Konan shrugged

"Like? Hun you where entranced." I grinned over at her. She smirked at me.

"I constantly am." I blinked.

"What?" I was confused, what did she mean? Konan just kept walking.

"Hey don't you walk away when I'm talking to you!" I ran after Konan with a pout. I heard Keira and Kristina laughing behind us. Kristina just told me to stop whining like a baby and let us towards an appliance store. We picked out a stainless steel Microwave to match our other kitchen appliances and sent Kristina to walk it out to her car. Then Keira, Konan and I started shopping for the guys' cloths. We bought countless shirts, pants, boxers and Briefs in a variety of colors. We even went as far as to buy Deidara a lacy pink male thong and wrapped it up in a box labeling that it was a present for him and Sasori. We laughed at this as we bought shoes and socks. Two hours later we had finished and about a thousand dollars cheaper.

"Damn males!" Kristina grumbled as we all were forced to take our last 10th load to her car. It was plain that someone was going to have to sit on someone else's lap when we were done. We hurried back to the mall and hit the food court with vengeance.

Kristina and Keira both got a large piece of Pepperoni pizza and got a medium sized strawberry Jamba juice. I got myself some Yakisoba and a Pina Colada Jamba and bought Konan Fried rice and also a Pina Colada Jamba. Needless to say she loved it.

"This is amazing!" Konan moaned as she took a sip of her Pina Colada Jamba. My chop sticks fell from my hand and my breath quickened. I pressed my legs together and quietly groaned.

"Shit…" heat coursed through me.

'How the hell can she make me so god damn horny with a simple moan?'

"Mmmmm" Konan groaned sucking on the straw vigorously. I stood up lightening quick.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the rest room." I practically bolted to the restroom and locked myself in a stall.

'Fuck my life man!'

"Rose?" I blinked as I hear Keira call me.

'Double shit.'

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" I sighed and unlocked the stall door. Face still flushed.

"You know how I said I'm bi-sexual right?"

"Yes…." Her eyes then widened.

"Oh!"

"Yes, Oh!"

"So how long…" Keira trailed off.

"Truthfully since day one." Keira just nodded.

"Just rinse your face and take a few minutes to cool off." I sighed.

"Right." I waited for about ten excruciating minutes as my arousal finally stopped. I exited the bathroom feeling calmer. I rejoined the girls and dumped out the rest of my yakisoba and took my Jamba with me. Wordlessly we headed off to a large variety of stores ranging from Hot Topic to Hollister. I mainly bought Konan cloths and almost had a nose bleed twice. I took only one more ten minute 'bathroom break' before we put all our clothes and shoes out in Kristina's poor car. Then we hit Bath and Body works next. I entered first and immediately picked up a coconut lotion.

"Hey Konan smell this." Konan smelled it and her eyes glazed over a bit.

"Delightful." I blushed and quickly put it, its perfume, lotion, showers jell, body spray and hand wash into my basket.

"Right." I continued looking at the different scents when I caught a whiff of something absolutely delicious.

"Oh…" I picked up it was called 'P.S. I Love You'. I smelled it again and a pleasant feeling came over me.

"That's amazing." I put the entire set of the' P.S. I Love You' into my basket and continued to shop picking up random chap sticks and lip-glosses. We all met up at the cash register and Konan handed me a few things she wanted. Keira bought some Twilight Woods products and Kristina got some Sensual Amber. We paid for our stuff and walked right across the hall and into Victoria Secrets. I led the girls straight back to the fitting rooms.

"Excuse me," I called the attention of a random sales lady.

"Could you give my friend here a fitting? She hasn't had one before so she might be nervous." I waved at Konan and the sales lady gently ushered her into a dressing room.

"What are you doing?" I heard Konan ask the lady. Keira, Kristina and I already knowing our sizes exited the dressing room and wandered to the part of the store that held lingerie. Immediately we attacked the racks. I pulled clothing after clothing off the rack if it even caught the slightest bit of my interest. I even pulled off some that I thought would be cute for Kristina, Keira and Konan. After we had gotten all we wanted we traveled back to the dressing room to see Konan waiting for us fully dressed.

"Hey Konan how was the fitting?" Keira asked.

"The sales woman didn't try any funny business did she?" Kristina narrowed her eyes. Konan rolled her eyes.

"While I admit I was uncomfortable, the woman made sure all touch was impersonal."

"Good." I grinned at Konan,

"Because if she didn't I would kill her." I felt the others stare at me for a second.

"Anyways we got some cute outfits. Do you want to try one on?" Keira asked Konan who nodded.

"Sure, there like the ones Rose has at home right?"

"Yes." My eyes widened as lust and dread coursed through me. I was so screwed. Konan smirked, and held a hand out. I handed her a couple of outfits that I'd thought would complement her. Konan disappeared into an empty stall to change.

"Right well I'm going to go try some of these on," Keira held up her pile.

"Here try these too." I threw the cloths that I picked out for her at her.

"Thanks." Just then Konan emerged. My jaw dropped and my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped.

"Fuck." Konan was wearing a sexy see through purple baby doll. The edge was ruffled and about 3 inches in, another see through layer went over that also ruffled. Right under the bust it had a strip of black see through cloth that came together into a bow. Her breasts were covered in a lighter purple lace, held together in the middle by a bow and another at the top of her straps that split into two straps and went behind her neck to connect into another bow. She wore purple ruffled G-string under the doll. I felt my lust spike as my breathing came a bit quicker and my gaze grow a bit hazy.

"How do I look?" Konan asked looking at me.

"Orgasmic." I blinked then blushed at the unconscious answer. Her own eyes widened considerably.

"Sorry…" I whispered. I felt her lithe fingers lifting my chin and grey clashed with amber.

"Don't be… I like the compliments." I bit my lip and stuttered.

"Y-your we-wel-welcome. I- I uh need to uh try these on." I waved at my pile of cloths and bolted into a free stall. Ii dropped my cloths and put my head into my hands.

"Dear god." I shook my head and undressed slowly. Then I started putting on a pitch black pure lace bra that connected around my neck. The breast part was held by a bow on the side and only covered half of each breast. They connected in the middle with a bow. I wore a pure lace G-string that connected in the middle with a small black bow. I was just glad I had a wax last weekend as I was hairless. Nothing too important was showing though. A lace garter came down the front of my thighs and connected with some black lace thigh high hosiery. I looked at myself in the mirror and for the first time was conscious. Gathering my courage I opened the stall door. Keira was out looking at herself in the mirror. My eyes widened as I saw she had tried on a piece I had picked for her. It had two layers like Konan's that ended in ruffles and was a soft pink in color. It came tight just under her bust to empathize it and between her breasts was a bow. The cloth covering her breasts was ruffled a lot and had spaghetti straps connect like a regular bra. Her panties were also thongs and ruffled like her top. The entire outfit was see through.

"Cute Keira-chan." Keira spun around blushing then her jaw dropped as she saw me.

"Holy shit!" Kristina came out when she heard Keira cuss.

"What the hell?" Kristina was wearing a bikini styled silk bra that was edged in black lace. Her straps connected to the bra with sakura pink bows. The straps connected around the neck. She wore a garter and thong mix bottom that top band was lace the rest silk. In the middle of the top was another pink bow. The garter connected with black and pink hosiery with small pink bow.

"Damn, cute." I grinned at Kristina. She blushed for less than a second.

"Wow Keira! That looks adorable!" Keira blushed.

"And Rose…I wouldn't even wear that in a lingerie store." I blushed harder. Just then Konan came out fully dressed once more. She turned and her eyes caught me. The bags she was carrying dropped to the floor. Her face reddened a bit and her eyes darkened.

"Oh…" my stomach fluttered and my heart pounded. Konan's eyes racked up and down my form three times before Kristina cleared her throat.

"Uh, are you ok Konan?" I myself was very embarrassed and nervous.

"Fine, oh I'm just perfect thank you." I bit my lip.

"Well um…I guess that were done here for now." I reentered my stall quickly after that and changed back into my cloths. Once I was done I brought all the lingerie that I was going to buy with me. I met up with the other girls at the cash register. Once we had all paid for our items we were off. We traveled back to the theater and exited, heading towards Kristina's car.

"So Konan did you like your first mall trip?" Kristina asked.

"Yes, it proved to be quiet…enjoyable." Keira giggled at Konan's answer, I had no idea why as I blushed heavily once again.

"What about you Rose-chan?" I looked up and into Kristina's sadistic eyes.

'She knows….OH SHIT!'

"It was nice." Keira nodded beside Kristina.

"I proved to be quiet interesting for me." Keira grinned at me.

"I learned quite a few things." I closed my eyes and inwardly screamed. We got to Kristina's car and Kristina took the driver's seat. Keira quickly stole shot gun. My breath hitched as I realized that either I was going to have to sit in Konan's lap or she mine.

"Um…" Konan wordlessly slid into the only open backseat and pulled me into her lap. I yelped and barely sat up before Kristina laughed cruelly and slammed on the gas. We shot forward and sped out of the car lot. I screamed as I was thrown back in Konan's lap and was sprawled across her. I tried to scramble up but ended put straddling her. I blushed and gasped.

"Oh my god!" I tried to resituate myself but Konan stopped me by grabbing my waist.

"Please stop moving." I stilled as she breathed into my ear a bit breathlessly. Kristina flew over a speed bump and I bounced. Konan pressed me closer to her and our chest ended up pressed closely together. I let out a needy moan and was unable to stifle it. Luckily Keira and Kristina had the radio on and couldn't hear it. However I was positive Konan had heard it. I heard her breath get quicker. Unable to help myself I scooted closer to her warmth. She quickly pulled me as close as possible to her.

"Ahh." I heard Konan's soft moan and groaned in answer.

'Shit, it's so good.' Slowly I moved my hands till they started to brush up her sides slowly. Konan growled. My head shot up and I stared into her lust filled eyes. Lust, my mind clicked. All those times I saw those dark eyes from her. She was…horny? Just then Kristina took a sharp turn. I flew off Konan's lap.

"Ow!" The pain only fueled my lust. God I needed a fuck.

"Where home!" Keira called. And just like that my world came back into focus. I was out of the car and up the stairs in a blur. Yelling at the boys to help with the bags, I slammed into the bathroom and stripped leaping into the shower and turned it as cold as it would. I screamed when the water fully hit me.

"FUCK!" I shivered and almost cried as I desperately prayed for the lust to stop before I went down and fucked Konan for all to see. Almost ten minutes had passed and my arousal wasn't stopping. I started to gasp my chest rising and falling quickly. I knew my face was filled with lust and eyes black with want. I moaned in agony as the arousal hurt me. I could take any pain, any but suppressed pleasure. The door to the bathroom opened. I whipped around and stared into Pein's ringed eyes breathing hard. Pein's eyes darkened. Lust, I knew what it was now. Pein didn't move, he seemed to be frozen.

"Pein?" I barely rasped out. He closed his eyes slowly and asked in a barely controlled voice.

"Where is Konan?" my eyes widened.

"She didn't come into the house?"

"No." I bit my lip.

"I-I don't know." When I looked back up Pein was gone. After that conversation my arousal diminished quiet quickly. I exited the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and walked to my room. I put on simple silk black and white pants and a passion red tank top. I didn't feel like putting on my normal sleep wear. I then sat on my bed and burst into tears.

'It's all my fault! I should have known that I couldn't have just run off like that, not when we were in that kind of moment. She could be out there alone and feeling like shit because of me! Or worse she hates me now because of what I done. Maybe she was playing games with me!' I cried harder. I felt sick and bolted back into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I slumped to the ground and cried harder.

'I'm so pathetic! Weak and worthless! I can't even deal with something as simple as lust and am hurting people because of it!' I forced myself to stand and flush the toilet. I rinsed out my mouth and traveled back to my bedroom. I grabbed a thin cotton blanket from my closet and climbed up into the secret compartment and shut it behind me. I curled up into the corner and sniffled a bit, still blaming myself. My room door opened and I heard Keira call out.

"Rose-chan? Are you ok? Pein and Konan just came back from somewhere, is that's what's bothering you? Rose are you in here?" I heard her approach my closet and open the door. There was a pause before the secret compartment door opened and Keira looked at me with a frown.

"What are you doing?"

"It's all my fault." Keira frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Konan disappeared for a bit. And I, we were. In the car, we.." Keira's eyes widened.

"Oh?" I nodded.

"She disappeared after I came inside to try and stop myself from doing something she might regret later. The time she was gone, it was my fault, I drove her away, she could have been scared or angry, she could hate me now, or worse all this; all of this could just be a game to her!" I don't know what to expect! I've never dated before, fuck I'm practically a virgin I could be ruining this before it's even started!" I started to cry again. Keira hugged me tight, so tight it hurt, but not pleasurably. I was thankful for it. I deserved it, the pain, so I could feel what Konan might have felt.

"I can talk to her for you if you want."

"No! No I…I don't want you to get caught up in this. I'll talk to her eventually, just now…now isn't the time." Keira nodded.

"Your bags are outside your door." She released me and I stood and helped her pull them into my room.

"I have to make dinner…" Keira trailed off. I nodded.

"Thank you Keira-chan." Keira smiled.

"No problem Rose-chan." Keira left and I set out to work on putting away my new cloths. When I finished i sat on my bed and sighed. I took out my I pod and put the headphones on and played 'Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless. The song sort of tied with me but didn't. I just needed to listen to an angst song.

"ROSE! DINNER!" I pulled out my head phones, and set my I pod down. With a sigh I gathered my strength and stood up, heading for the dining room. Just before I entered the room I started to panic. I then grew angry,

'This is ridiculous!' So I steeled myself and locked away all of my emotions. My face turned blank and entirely cold. I entered the room the essence of calm. I sank into my seat and placed the food I wanted onto my plate. When it was clear I wasn't going to say anything the others started eating too. About halfway through my meal Tobi asked me.

"Neh, Rose-chan? What is wrong? You're acting like Itachi-sempai." I blinked and set down my fork and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing is wrong Tobi. I feel fine." Several people flinched at my emotionless tone.

"Why did you lock away your emotions Rose?" I looked over at Kristina.

"My emotions were being a hindrance to a decision I need to make so I got rid of them." Many around me frowned. Everyone except Pein, Konan, and Keira.

"What are you talking about yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Mind your own business Deidara." Sasori reprimanded Deidara.

"Danna!"

"Shut up! Bitch what are you fucking talking about?" I stood about and cleared my plate.

"I don't think that it involves you." With that I left the dining room.

"Rose!" I sidestepped as Keira came barreling after me.

"What did I say about pushing people away?" She shouted at me for the whole house to hear.

"You would be smart to remember Keira, when an animal is wounded; it will activate all of its self-defense systems and lash out whenever anything else gets too close." Keira blinked.

"So watch out." I climbed back up the stairs and headed for my room. About a third of the way there I was grabbed and spun around. Grey and Amber clashed.

"Hello Konan. Can I help you?" she ignored my question and slammed her mouth against mine. I went still and fought my emotions, trying to stop them from resurfacing but it was futile. The damn broke and the emotional turmoil came back. I started to cry again and grabbed Konan's face gently and pulled back a bit before kissing every inch of it.

"I'm so sorry! I' sorry, so, so sorry…" I continued whispering apologies as I rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks. I kissed her lips once more and was pulled towards her as she hugged me.

"It's alright. Don't cry Rose-chan, don't cry anymore." I hugged her back and tried to stop my tears.

"Ko…" I barrowed my face into her neck and accepted her comfort. Slowly I stopped my tears and leaned back and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled at me, a heart stopping, trillion dollar smile. My heart stopped then skipped. My eyes and face softened as a warm, happy feeling spread through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It left nothing cold. I was almost forced to perform the beaming smile and happy laughter that sprung from the depths of my heart. Konan's face softened too as she gazed at me almost tenderly. She stood and held out a hand for me to take. I accepted and as my hand filled hers the warmth in my hand seemed to heat up and burn pleasantly. I gasped and stared at our joined hands. I looked up at Konan to see the same wonderment. I was about to question it but shrugged it off unwilling to ruin the moment.

"You're welcome." My heart warmed and beat a bit faster. I smiled silently trying to convey the emotion that I was feeling into my expression. Konan's answering smile was another trillion.

'I must say…' I thought as me and Konan walked down the hall side by side.

'Today is currently the best day of my life.'

* * *

Thanks you all so much hope you had fun reading this. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon! love you and please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry **this is not an update**. I am going to end this story. I cannot really figure out what to do next with the plot. If anyone wants to continue the story be my guest just please message me and let me know because I want to see all the amazing things you can come up with. 3


End file.
